We will all stand togeter as one
by stitch8000
Summary: Orion and Popper and ther ohana will now meet the bigest fret thay have ever meet wen old foes come back too destroy them! will thay win or will thay die?
1. Chapter 1

We will all stand togeter as one.

Chapter 1.

New Dark powers.

Kena lookt at the souls and she said, but how am i going to get my revenge on Orion and his ohana i dont have any powers? And the dark one said, we will give you are powers and you will be unstopebul and then i will take you to his world so you can destroy them, and what is the cashe? We only whant to be a part of you! hmm ok do it! Good! And all three souls went in too her body and she felt the power and the crystell on her shet fixt it self but now it whas blood red and two black wings came out of her back and a blood red Ankh aperd on her forhead and her eyes becam blood red too, and wen all whas dun she stod ther and lookt at her body and said, oh i feel good in a bad way and i like it! Then a dark gate opend that led to Orions world and she went frow and she said, look out Orion im back and im bader then ever and this time i will win and i will make you my sex slave hihihi.

The end of chapter 1.

Please review.

Next Chapter 2.

A normel day.

Sorry that this chapter is so short but its a begining! And more will com soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A normel day.

It whas a butieful moning in Orions world. It whas so nice this moning that Orion and Popper hade desidet to take a monig flyte over the city and meny of the experiments were begining to wake up this nice moning but Orion and Popper were injoing the nice moning sun as thay were flying past buldings and birds yes dis whas the life. It hase gon som time and the kids were in high school and Washu and the fomer cat Tom that whas now a experiment were dateting and having lodes of fun and Carmen and Orion codent be happyer for them becose thay made such a nice cupel. And allso during this time the relashenship betwine the worlds hade goten so good that evry day ther were wisiter coming to this world and Grey came prity often too wiset and the old Bonnie hade askt for forgivenes for what she hade dun to Orions ohana and thay all forgave her and thay removed the lock of her.

Orions home.

Washus room.

Washu hade just woken up and got out of bed and she went over Tom to wake him to. Tom and Washu hade sherd rooms ever sins thay were smal and thay trusted eshuder completle and thay were in love too wen she hade waken Tom thay went down sters were thay saw Orion and Popper come frow the fron door and Washu said, bin out on a nuder moning flyt dad and uncel? And thay bofe said yes and Washu resived a kiss on the sheck by her dad and he said, you look more like your mother evry day, tanks dad, and she gave him a hug and went to the brekfest tabel too eat and Tom went whit her.

Popper Jr room.

Popper Jr hade just woken up in his mesy room and he skrasht his head and lookt at his room and said, wow i rely have too clen my room to day but first brekfest and he went down sters were he sat down at tabel like the oders and bigan too eat wen he saw his dad and he askt him, is ther anyting spechel we are going to do to day? Well we wer planig to take the hole famerliy too the besh to day are you coming whit us arnt you? og cores dad i love the besh! Ok then after we all have eaten we will al pak are stuff and head of then! And all at the tabel said ok.

A litel later.

Evryone in the home hade gaderd ther besh stuff and all were ther Sarah, Carmen, Sara, Popper, Flurry, Jenny,Lussy, Nani, David, Lilo, Angel, Stitch and all the ther kids. Thay were all holding paws and Poppers and Orions ankh bigan to glow and thay were in a instent at the besh and thay fonde a nice spot and sat ther stuff up and thay went to do difren activetys. Orion and Sarah went in the water and swam to a underwater cave that whas cald the lovers soul and it was a cave whit air in it so thay code get out of the water and the cave whas ful of crystell rock that glowd in a muteryries way but it whas very romantik and it whas Orion and Sarahs spachel plase no one in the ohana knows that it exsist but only them. Wen thay enterd the big shamber of the cave ther whas a maksheft bed of hay and and levs thay hade made by draging it down in the water but it suted them well down ther. Thay got out of the water and lade down on the bed and thay kisst and after a litel whyeld thay brock the kiss and Sarah said, you are as good kisser as the first time, and you are still as butiful now asyou were back then, and wen he said that she pusht him down on the bed and she said, inuf talk lets have some fun, and thay bigan to kiss in a loving way and Orion feelt she got wet betwen her leg and he whas fuly erecht so he puts his dick in her and she mones of lust and plasher and she mones even more wen he moves in and out of her and this contiuse for som time but wen thay bofe felt that the cliemax whas coming thay went faster until thay bofe came at the same time but Sarah wanted more and Orion whas more then willing ti help his third wife out so she got on all four and lifted her tail so you code see her tailhole and Orion whas still hard and Sarah said, put it in here, and he did as told. It whas a litel harde in the begining but it went in and it feelt good and Sarah loved it and wen he moved it in and out she monde so loude that if thay wernt under water oder experiments wode have heard it ni the next town. And this continud for a long time also but wen Orion came inside her it feelt so good that she wanted more so after he pulde out of her he laide down but as he laid ther she crolde up to his crush and she bigan lick his dick and he got hard agien but this time she wode give him a blowjob he wode not forget., and wen she inserted the hole dick it feelt like Orion hade his dick in a wackum clener and it feelt so good and it tasted good for Sarah sweet and saltyand it dident take long befor Orion came in her mouth and she swalod it all and to her it tasted like sweet sose and wen she whas dun she lade next to him and thay cudold and regande ther strength and wen thay finerly did that thay went back in the water and swam back to the besh.

On the besh.

Popper whas wondering were his sister and her husband were wen he saw them com up out of the water. So he went over to them and askt were thay hade bin and thay saide, we were exploring the world under the water, and he said, oh but tell me next time so i dont need to worry so mush, and thay said, ok . then thay all sat down and barbecue som hotdogs and wen thay all were dun it whas time to go home. So thay all gaterd and Popper and Orion tok them all home and wen thay got home it whas time for the kids to go to bed and the adults went to bed to.

Outside in the outer parts of the city.

Black clouds bigan to form and a dark gate opend and Kena came out of it and she smield wen she saw the city and said, this will be fun to destroy this world and evryone in it, but litel did she know whas that the three souls in were taking over her body and forsing her to tink this way. If she hade seen this world now whit out the souls in she wode hade lookt for her doter and begde for her forgivenes and to joune the ohana but she whas now being menipulated by the souls.

The end of Chapeter 2.

Please review.

Next Chapter 3.

The dark day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The dark day.

Kena walkt towords the city but she whas in the midel of the roud so wen a hovercar came she shot a red beam at it and it whas incast in red crystell that put the experiment in the car in a state of sleep and after she did that and oder experiments saw it thay ran in panic and Kena saide to her self, ill incase them all and then drane them of ther powers and i be unstopebul hahahaha, but as she laft her voice soundet difren like a mix of all three souls and thay were geting stronger and soon thay wode tak her over. Kena continu too incase experiments and bulding and all in them and Stitch of this world saw it and he puld his plaster and bigan to shot at her but it bonst of her so he runs for it and he ran too Orions home.

Orions home.

Evryone whas sleeping until ther whas a bangig on the door that wakes evryone up but Orion ansers the door and sees a outof bref Stitch standing ther and he askt, Stitch whats wrong? The city is under atack by a feale experiment that looks like Sara a litel but she hase a crystell on her shest and big black wings and red eyes and she is incasing evryting and evryone in crystell you moste help use pleas? Ok me and my ohana will handel this Stitch go home now, and he left. Orion lookt at Sarah, Sara, Popper, Flurry, Lusse, Jenny, Popper Jr and Washu thay all lookt redy too fight by his side and he said. You dont hafto if you dont whant, but Popper stept forud and said, we are a ohana and we all will stand togeter so lets get that experiment that is atacking the city ok , ok lets go, and thay were of to the city.

In the city.

Kena hade incast hafe the city in crystell wen all of a suden she whas hit by a power beam and she look up and saw Orion and Popper and the rest of the ohana lande infront of her and Orion and Sara reconicst her and said, Kena is that you? oh Orion and my pefedick doter Sara its so nice to see you but now i hafto kill you bofe and your friends, and she shot two beams at them but Orion and Sararaste a foresfeild togeter and blockt the beams and Kena whas inprest and said, so Sara you have powers now well thay will not help ypu, but mom why are you here and how did you get here? Oh three soule bote me here, and at that moment Popper feelt the souls in her and he knew how thay wereand he did not like it and he code feel Kena in ther to but she hade no control over her body any more so he tolde this to Orion by using telepathy and wen Orion whas tolde Kenas body bigan to shange and grow bigger she becam a moster that code not be descrived and now the three souls were in ful control and she whas now trap inside. Thay all tryde all ther strongest atacks but all thay did whas to tickel it so thay hade to come up whit a new plan. Orion code hear Kena beging to save her and that she sorry for all she hade dun and after that Orion got a idea and lookt at Washu and said, Washu can you grow big as a house, yes dad but why? I wont you to frow me into the monsters mouth! What are you crasy dad? No but i hafto save Kena this is not her doing she whas controlde by the soulse and now she is trapet inside that thing and if we cant destroy it from the outside then we do it from the inside, ok dad i do it but promes you come back ok? I will Washu now lets do it, and Washu bigan to grow bigger til she whas big as a house and she pikt up Orion and he formde a foresfeild arounde him self then she frow him and the monster saw him coming and opend his motht and swalode him hole and wen Popper saw that he said to the oders, i hope he knows what he is doing and we moste cipe the monster okupide wen he is in ther ok? OK! And thay continud to fight the monster.

Inside the monster.

Orion whas inside the monster but ther were no orgens or anyting just darkness that whas so fic that he code swime in it and he did that wen he saw a weak light so went towordes it and he saw the truw Kena so he swims to her. Kena feelt so sad that she hade bin trickt by thos three monsters but all of a suden she feelt that she whas not alone any more and she lookt up and saw Orion ther and she said, what are you doing here Orion? Im here to save you! why i dont have anyting to live for, yes you do! What? You have your doter you havent seen in 12 years and you have a grand kid too! I do but can she ever fogive me? Yes she can and she hase felt your pain a long time and you are wellcome to joine are ohana if you want then take my paw, and she mield and tok a holde of his paw and she whas in the fores feild now to and she gave Orion a hug and said, my doter codent have fonde a beter experiment to marry but how will we get out of here? What is the dark biggest faer? I dont know? Its the light if i us a light burst big inuf then we can destroy the monster and the souls at the same time, thats a grat plan lets do it, ok but i hafto lev fores feilde for maxinum efect, no you will die, no i wont trust me ok, ok , and he left the feilde and bigan to power up light energ.

Outside the monster.

Popper and oders hade ther paws ful just staing alive but Popper got the same idea abute darkness and light so he powerd up and fierd a beam that hit rite in the monsters crystell and it shaderd and the monster rowd in pain and then said, folish litel Popper do you tink you can stop me that easy? No but my friend can, and he ponted at the monster and the monster sawther were white craks in his body and he said, no this cant be happerning no, and the craks spred over the intyer body then thay saw evryting and evryone that whas incaste in crystell whast freed then the oders coverd ther eyes as the monster explodet in a brite ball of light and whas destroydecompletly and the souls too and as the light faet Popper saw two experiment come out of the light it whas his frend Orion and Kena that whas back too nomel and wen Sara saw her she ran up to her and gave her a hug and said, mom you back, yes and im sorry for what i did befor on are world pleas forgive me, ther noting to forgive mom, thean thay hugd and Orion went over to Washu and said, see i cept my promest Washu, and she said noting and just gave him a hug.

Later on at home.

Kena hade now meet all the kidsof Orion and the oder wifes and Poppers kids and wifes too and she hade bin forgiven for what she hade dun in the past and she whas wellcome to stay in the ohana and Kena whas now truly happy she never needet power no she nedet a famerliy that cared and now she hade it.

The ned of chapter 3

Please review.

Next Chapter 4.

A day of love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A day of love.

It hase gon some time sens the inserdent and it to day whas a spechell day it whas Valentine's Day and Orion hade pland the hole day to spend it whit his wifes and now in the moning he whas going to spend the moning hours whit Sara and the afternon whit Carmen and the evning whit Sarah and Washu hade plans to she whas going in her first rela date whit Tom and she whas nerves but her parents tolde her that all wode be ok.

Moning at home.

Orion and Sara were injoing brekfest alone (the oders hade allrady eaten and Carmen and Sarah were preparing for ther time whit Orion) as thay were eating Sara whas doing futsy whit Orion under the tabel but after thay were dun whit the brekfest thay saw thay hade spult food on them self so thay desidet to tak a bath togeter. The big tub whas now ful whit water so thay bofe got in and Sara and Orion bigan to help each other whit the clening and wen thay were doing thes Orion code not help but see that Saras figer showd alot wen she whas wet and it got him exsidet and Sara saw this and said, oh i have to give you a spachel clening now, and she lowerd her self and bigan to give him a blowjob and it felt rely good for Orion. This continud for some time til Orion cam in her mouth and Sara loved the tast and wen thay were nice and clen thay got out of the tub and dride off and wen thay left the bathroom Orion gave Sara a red box and she opend it and in ther whas a golden heart necles and she bicam so happy that she did not know what too say so she gave him a loving kiss insted and after the kiss whas over Orion hade to go so he code meet up whit Carmen but befor he left he said to Sara i love you Sara, and wen he said that to her she blusht and smield to him as he left.

Afternon in the city.

Orion meet Carmen at the park gate and befor thay went in thay gave each other a kiss then thay went in. As thay walkt frow the park holding paws thay saw ther were many oder cupols ther too thay ther worlds Lilo, Angel and Stitch seting on a bensh and Angel and Lilo were smudering Stitch whit kisses it look kinda funny wen you saw it but as thay continud walking thay came up to the piknick area and on one of the tabels whas a frut bufa setup and it whas Carmens handy work and it lookt deleshes. So Orion and Carmen sat down and bigan to eat and Carmen said, do ypu remaber the first time we meet? Yes i do and i stell love you the same as i did back then, oh you so sweet im so happy you came into my life back then and im stell am, Carmen i will allways love you no mader what happens, and after he said that Carmen code not holde back her desiers so she jumpt over the tabel and takeld Orion so thay roulde into the bushes and she pind him down and said, i wont you rite here rite now, and she kisst him and brot her left paw down to his crush and bigan to work her magic and she got it out ande she knew that she code not monte him here it wode sound to mush so she got a idea and turnd so her back and butt fast him and bort her crush to his fase him and he got the idea and bigan to lick her pussy and she suck his dick in oder words thay did a 69 in the bushes that lasted a hole houer until thay bofe came at the same time she sprade him in the fase whit her juses and he shot in her muth and she maisht to swalo it all and when thay were dun Carmen got off him and went over to the tabel and got some papper towels and thay bofe code clen them self off and wen thay were clean thay sat down in the grass and Orion pikt up his backpack and gpt out a pink box and gave it to Carmen and wen she opend it and found a necles whit a ruby ston fromd as a heart and she lookt at it the at Orion and he said, Carmen you are the first i ever loved and you gave use Washu are strong litel girl and from that love we hade are ohana bigan to grow bigger as two more came into are lives but you will allways e the first one, she hade ters in her eyes and then she gave him a loving kiss that lasted a long time. After thay brok the kiss Orion saw that wode be soon evening so he hade to go and Carmen understude wen she saw him lev but she hade a loving smiel on her fase as she lookt at him go.

Evening at the same restorong Orion tok Sarah to on ther first date.

Orion meet Sarah ther for dinner. As thay wated for the food she askt Orion, Orion wen all the kids are grown up and moved out of the house what are we going too do next, hmm well if Carmen, Sara and you want we can have more kids! That sound like a good idea Orion, then the food came in for them and thay bigan to eat and as thay were eating thay gave each other loving looks frow the hole meal and after dinner thay desidet not too go home but to book in ta a very fansy hotel and wen thay got ther thay went down to the fun and got in bed and thay bofe were redy to fuck so Sarah monted him and it whas so good she went up and down and it feelt so good and this continud some time and thay tryde all the poshisens like the 69, doggy stiel and meny more and wen thay were dun thay lade down in tierd but happy and thay fel asleep in each others arems.

Washu and Toms date.

Washu and Tom hade gon to the movies and whas now tring to pick a movie then thay saw thay were showing the movie 10,000BC so thay pickt that one too see. So thay bort tickets, souda and popcorn and thay toke ther sets and the movie bigan. As thay sat ther thay bigan to hold paws and thay lookt at each other and thay loved each other so mush and then thay bigan to kiss and that what thay did frow the movie. Wen thay were home thay were geting redy for bed and as Washu lade in hers Tom lade in his and he said to her. I hade fun tonight Washu, and i hade fun allso Tom now try to sleep and remeber i will always love you, the same here Washu, and then thay fel asleep in totel blise.

The end of Chapter 4.

Please review.

Next Chapter 5.

Growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Growing up.

Hey you that is looking at the screen yes you. Hi im Orion but you proberly know that it you have sen my storys. Well im here to tel you abute how my kids grows up spesherly Washu my litel girl ok not so litel eny more but you know what i mean. Well its gon a lot of time in my world, lets hear abute the high lights in it ok.

First of all the kids are doing grat Washu hase grasherat school and in now a pop star and her stage name is Starla and she is ingagde too Tom thay are geting marryd to day. I'm so prode of her she looks so mush as her mom befor the acsident and upgrade. But i will always be prode of her and i wish them the best of luck in the futer.

Popper Jr is doing grat to he is working whit Victoria and lerning to be a docter for all the experiments he is very besy now a days but he hase not finde a girlfreind yet but he finde one evasherly i tinkwell what Victoria tolde me hes doing grat at lest.

Then thers the threplets thay are all also doing grat. Tina is working to becom a fighterpilet and she is dateing Le and thay look so cute togeter. Then thers Lala she is lerning to becom tesher just like my mom and she is dateing Stitchy. He is a nice boy but he needs to work on his tabel maners but oder then that hes ok.

Then last but not lest Tomy he just whants to be like me and work in the lab beside me as my asestent in the lab and he is a very good asestent too and very invented and mush more.

Well now that you know how the kids are doing let me tell you abute are fameliy vacation in Poppers world. Well wen we got ther the first ting Popper did whas to repare his Lilos old house and made it bigger and beter the we setup for a party and wen it whas setup Popper fired up the grille and i most say he grills a good hamebuger and after the food Poppers Stitch sat in the dunking tank and we all tride to dunk him i misst, then Washu tride but she hit him in the crush, then Popper tride and he dunkt him, then Sara did the same but wen Stitch whas in water she gave him a bar of soup and said that wen his whas in ther he code take a bath. Well after that game we hade a litel limbo contest but it endet that my tail cort on fier so i hade to jump into the sea. Popper came after me and as he whas helping me out of the water all the power on the island went out it whas strang but we dident tink mush abute it so we went back to the oders to shot som fierworks then we went to bed.

The next day Washu whas out in the forest looking for nice flowers but wen she whas ther she smeld a experiment and she wen home and tolde Popper and me so we went and trak it down in town and it whas experiment 706 a electristy tipe and we maesh to cash it and it turnd out that 706 hade bin forst too stel the power by experiment 727 and it turnd out the 706 whas a nice guy so Popper gave him a name and that name whas Syrus. But he tolde us whas comiming so we setup a trap for him and it work very well and wen we cashurd 727 he tolde us why he whas steling power whas to save his sister that whas loseing her powers and Popper and i tolde him that we code help her but he hade to bring us to her. So we went to were he livde and it whas on the island Niihau in a old rundown house that look redy to fall apart wen we cam inside we fonde his sister on a bed and the two younger broters and Syrus whas one of his broters too totel were thay 5 is that old house. Wen we lookt at ther sister we saw that she whas dieing and she needet power more then this world hade but we came up whit a selushen we wode use the power of all tree worlds to save her. So we sumonde all that power by using are angelus powers and let it flow in to her and it workt. She becam completle restorde and she tankt us bofe, then we oferd them to come whit us to are worlde ade thay exspted it and thay pakt ther tings and came whit us.

The next day Washu and Vetrina out on the town doing god knows what, the only ting i know is that she and Vetrina came home whit Poppers worlds Victoria and her so calde sister and thay wanted Popper to turnd into experiments so he did it thay bofe becam experiments that code put weker experiments to sleep. I oferd them to stay in my home and thay said yes to it but doing that thay tings happend that made me mad so i went to a noder plase towent my anger but Popper tryde folode but it endet whit me atcing him so he wode lev me alone but as i whas alone i feelt teribul for what i did and as i sat ther a old dead friend to Popper showd up and his name whas Joey and he gave me som rely good edvise and as we were talking Popper showd up and i told him i whas sorry and he exspedet and Popper got to talk whit his old friend. Wen Popper and i got home evryone whas in bed exsept Victorias sister how hade waited for me to com home and she gve me buka of flowers then she went to bed and so did we too but wen i got to bed Sarh whas still awak and i tolde her abut the flowers and she tolde me to tak her to the park tomrrow and get to know her and i went along whit it then we went to sleep.

The next day i tok her to the park and we talkt a lot and in the end she tolde me that she whas not Victorias sister but her mother and she tolde me why she hade lide and the flowers were to show her tanks to me for leting them stay in my home the we notes that Victoria whas hiding in the bushes and we tolde her to come out and she did and i askt what she whas doing and she tolde us that she tryde to get us togeter becose she belived that i wode be a good father for her, but befor i code anser her Popper calde me to the gate so i went over ther and saw the gate whas going haywier so i went to the side panol on the gate and pulde out the maine computer crysteel and wen i did that the gate turnde off and wen i saw the crystell i knew why the gate went nuts. Ther whas a crak in it that whas made by overdoze of power but ther whas noting on this planet that code make this cinde of power at lest what i knew but Popper whas worryd now that the gate whas out of oder but as luke wode have it i hade one of the older gate devises whit me and it hade a spashel buten on it that calde the ship and wen i prest it it tok two ninets and the ship whas here we went onborde and the ship computer named Data scannde the crystell and she fonde experiment DNA on it and she askt us if she shode scanne the area and we said yes ad wen she did that she fonde the experiment on the ruof of the bank in town and she ask if she code help casher it and we said yes, so she transfirde her A.I to a cyborg female experimen body i made for her a long time ago and wen Popper saw her well lets say i tink he likes her well we got to the bank we fonde the experiment on the rouf and it whas a female that lookt like Angel only she hade longer antenites then Angel she whas mostly blue and she whas green on her belly and she hade a lightningbolt on her back and she whas sceerd wen she saw us but we manisht to calme her down and she came back to the house but we got ther Popper went to speak whit Jumba. Well i tryde to talk to her but she hade problems wen it came to spek english but i helpt her ther and upgradet language program in her brean and after that we sat som tome and talkt i lernd she whas the newst experiment Jumba hade made and she whas experiment 710 and her powers were electrisety and it whas she how brok the gate by mistak and she whas very sorry but i tolde her it whas ok i hade a replasment for it on the skip but litel did i know whas she hade falen in love whit me and i felt the same for her and it endet up that i got marryd to her too now she is my 4 wife i have and lets say she is fun in bed.

Well ther is not mushe more to tell you now oh yes i gave 710 a grat name her name is Lightra isent it sweet. Well i hafto go now Lightra is lonly in bed so i hato go to her and kipe her happy if you know what i mean well see you later bye.

The end of chapter 5

Please review.

Next Chapter 6.

A night of love whit Lightra.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

A night of love whit Lightra.

It whas night and Orion and Lightra were planing to have fun tonightbut as thay enterd the bedroom thay saw Carmen, Sara and Sarah whas ther wating for them and it whas Carmen that said to them, we girls have bin talking and we all whant to joine in tonight if we can?, Lightra whas ok whit it and Orion just wanted to make the girls happy and the girls wanted to fun at the same time and Orion got a idea.

Orion tolde Lightra to munt him and she did so and it feelt good then Sarah sat on his fase and he bigan to lick her and she monde in delite and the oder two he bigan to finger them and thay liket it. Lightra went up and down for a long time til she finerly cliemax and hade to rest.

Then it whas Sarahs turn on his man-hood so she got on it and bigan going up and down wery fast and as she whas doing this Sara got up on his fase and he bigan to lick her too and Carmen whas still being fingerd. Sarah went up and down fast for a very long time also but in the end she finely cliemax but when she whas dun she fell a sleep on the bed.

Now it whas Saras turn to munt his man-hood so she got on and bigan and Carmen got up on his fast now to and he lickt her to and she liket it very mush. It dident take Sara long to cliemax but after she whas finiesht she fel a sleep too.

Now it whas finerly Carmens turn so she got on and bigan going up and down and it felt so wonderful beter then the fingering or the licking this whas the best and she belevde she code do this all night but she whas wrong. It dident take her 5 minets befor she cliemax and she to fel a sleep on the bed.

The only ones awake whas Orion and Lightra and thay bofe desidet to take a bath togeter so thay left the oders to sleep. When thay were in the tub geting clen Lightra cam to tink of somthing and said to Orion. You dident one singel time dident you Orion? No i dident why do you ask? Well after all the fun the girls hade i tink we can now have a litel privet fun now! Oh ok, and thay bigan to kiss and she liede down on her back in the tub whit her head abuve the water and his dick went in her pussy and she monde in plasher wen he bigan to hump her hard but she liket it a lot and as thay continud thay swisht pose so he toke her in dogystiel now and as thay were humping away a litel power bult up in her antenites and as he came in her and she climaxt at the same time she rlest a lightningbolt that hit the seling lights so all the lights in the house went out. Thay lookt at eash oder and all thay code say whas wups so thay got out of the tub and dride of and went back to bed, but befor thay did that thay went and fixt the lights then thay went to bed and fel a sleep in happyness whit the oders but the two laying closes to Orion whas Sarah and Lightra and thay were the most happyest of them all becose thay lade closest to Orion.

The end of chapter 6.

Please review.

Next Chapter 7.

Washus big conserd.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Washus big conserd.

Washu whas walking back and fored nervesly behinde the big stage as all of the odens were waiting. She hade her deskise on so she lookt like a nuder experiment so that no one code reconice her on the streets. Her dad hade tolde her that eryting wode go fine she whas a grat singer tanks to Poppers Angel how hade tote her how to sing butefuli. Her man Tom came up to her and said, its time Starla, ok tanks Tom, and he went up on the stage and wen she whas up ther she saw that evryone she nows were ther Grey, Heartwing, the older Stitch and Angel, Nick, Lilo, Green, Junior, Popper, Flamer, Flarry, Flurry, Sarah, Sara, Carmen her dad and meny oders. She bowd and the music bigan and she bigan to sing.

**"The Other Side Of Me"**** (Hannah Montana)**

The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

the lightes swisht to dirent colers as the song went on,

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

The odens loved it and were trying to sing whit her.

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

The were camras sending this to the oder worldes so thay also code see the conserd and ther were meny looking at it even Greens perents were washing it on tv and Gir whas doing the monkey dance to it.

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Heartwing rely digde the the song and so did Nick too.

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

The camera showd now out over the odens and how mush thay all liket it.

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Grey tryde to get up to her.

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

She saw this and smield at him and helpt him up on stage and he joind in on the song.

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

Grey hade fun on the stage and hade rainbow lights that went in the ritem of the music.

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

Grey stode next to her and sang whit her in the last of the song

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me

The music endet and the crowd went wilde and Starla tank Grey by giving him a kiss on the shek and all of Greys friend wiseld and calde to him wen thay saw it and he becam all red in the fase and he did not know that Starla whas Washu in descise. She went to her dressing room were she whas meet by her mom and dad and thay said, we so prode of you! you were grat, and she hade ters of happynes in her eyes and thay all huged.

The end of chapter 7.

Please review.

Next Chapter 8.

A day out whit Lightra and Orion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

A day out whit Lightra and Orion.

Lightra woke up in moning and saw she and Orion were the only ones left in bed but she did not care becose to day whas the day she whas going to spend the hole day whit Orion. So she got up and went down stares and saw the hoe house whas emty and she fonde a not that said, deer Lightra and Orion we have gon to the fair and we hope to you ther later and ther is som brekfest in the refrigerator at lest thar Stitch did not get his paws on love Sarah. Lightra went to the kitshen and made brekfest and put it all on a tray and tok it up to the bedroom.

Orion woke up of the smell of food and wen he opend up his eyes he saw Lightra whit a tray of that she puts down on the bed and she self gets in bed to and Orion saide, wow brekfest in bed how fansy, well i thought after all we home alone we code have a cosy brekfest in bed, ooh you so sweet Lightra, and he gave her a kiss and then thay bigan to eat and ate that and the dishes were dun thay went to the park.

In the park.

Wen thay got ther thay meet Lilo of this world and she hade her yougest son Grey whit her and his dad the older Stitch from Nicks world whas ther to spending a fun day whit his son and Lilo in the park and it lookt like Lilo hade given him a kiss becose he lookt youger. But wen he saw Orion he went up to him and said, Hi Orion how are you doing? Fine but your Jumba isent neer rite! No and sorry what he tryd to do to you!

Flashback in Nicks world.

We see Orion runing like hell and Jumba is after him saying, pleas come back here so i can dedicated you an findeout what makes you tick i promes to put you back togeter! No way fatso you not geting your handes on me.

End flashback.

Hey no problem Stitch and beside Jumba needet the exsosice, yeah you rite he needet that run, well you beter go back to Lilo its not ofte she gets a day off from work, ok see you later then, ok, and Stitch went back to Lilo and Grey, and Orion and Lightra got going but thay dident get far wen all of a suden Orion whas takold to the grund by Heartwing and Charlie and Heartwing said, Orion we bin looking for you but now we fonde you and its so nice to see you, it nice to se two allso but pleas get of me, and thay did and he got to his feet, so what brings you two here? Well we came too see you but we stade for the ice crem you have here it the best in the unievers, well we glad you tink that but im sorry i promest to spend the day whit Lightra, but as he said that Lightra cuts in, wait houny thay can come whit us to the fair and it wode be fun to get to know thes two beter sweet heart, ok do you two want to come whit us? And Heartwing and Charlie said, YES, and gave them bofe hugs and the now tiny grup went on.

The fair.

Wen thay all got to the fair Heartwing and Charlie hade told all abute them self to Lightra and she hade dun the same and Lightra fonde it very funny wen thay tolde abute wen Orion whas turnd into a baby. Wen thay walkt frow the fair thay saw a dunking bufe so thay went over and wen Orion saw how sat in the dunking set he smileld, it whas Jumba from Nicks world ans he said wen he saw Orion, oh hi litel one i stel want to know what makes you tick so i can make more powerful experiments, oh well you can cip on dremeing you not opening me up fatso but i have a feeling you all washtup today, oh and why is that? And Orion frows a boll that hits the bullseye and he went in the water and evryone laught wen thay saw him in the water. Then thay went on and thay saw Popper dreest as a wishert doing tricks for the kids and wen Orion saw him he said, i knew you were a tricktser but this? I know but it whas this or a clown sute, oh ok i know you dont like clowns that mush speshly Pj! and thay saw Pj bons past them making fart soundes, see! And thay went on til thay saw Sarah working whit deling out belons to the kids and she gave one to Charlie and one to Heartwing and she gave Orion a smiel and a kiss and wen on her way. Then thay saw Flurry making ice stashus and thay saw meny of the oders in ohana but wen thay got to the gametent thay saw Nick and his son Grey plaing Guitar Hero and thay were seting the high score in it and Angel and Lilo were plaing danse danse revelushen and thay were good at it. Then thay went over to the snack tent and hade dinner and wen thay were ther thay saw the grand cansel man Rueben eating a hole bunsh of sawishes and he tryd to hit on Sara but got smakt in the fase and a kick in the grund and Sara said to him, you mayde the grand consel man were you come from but here it dos not cont and im happerly marryd, and she went off and all the grupp code do whas laught and then continu eating and wen thay were don it whas time to go home but it whas very late and the sun hade gon down and it whas dark and Heartwing and Charlie dident like the dark so Orion and Lightra oferd them to stay the night in ther big home and thay said yes and Heartwing jumpt of joye and said, slumber party, and Lightra calld the older Stitch and Angel and tolde them abute it and wen she saw the older Stitch whas wering a dog coler and all of a suden she saw Lilo from this world and the older Angels antenites rape them self around the caler and pul him from the videofone and she heard them say to him Stitch you bin a bad boy we hafto tech you a lesson and have som fun too, and wen she heard that she hung up and tolde Heartwing and Charlie it whas ok for them to stay the night or if thay wanted the weekend and wen thay heard that thay jumpt of joye and Orion said, this will be a interesting weekend.

The end of chapter 8.

Please review.

Next Chapter 9.

A fun weekend whit Heartwing and Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

A fun weekend whit Heartwing and Charlie.

After Heartwing and Charlie were dun jumping of joe Lightra showed them to the room thay wode use and thay loved the room speshely the big beds so thay went in to the room and jumpt in the beds and Lightra tolde them she and Orion wode come soon too be whit them. Wen she left the room Charlie said to Heartwing, this is so fun Heartwing that Orion lets us stay here the hole weekend, yeah and Lightra is so nice too she looks a litel like Angel to but she hase a difrent coler and longer antenites, you rite i wonder what thay doing now?

In the kitshen.

Orion whas making popcorn for Heartwing and Charlie and Lightra whas making hot coco for them wen Orion said, so Lightra what do you tink of them? Ther sweet and cinde and it will be intresting to have them here the hole weekend. Then thay notes ther whas a storm forming outside a big one too. The raine bigan to fal and then the lightning bigan too and the wind tok up too it lookt like it wode be a bad storm to but at lest thay were inside befor it hit.

At the gate.

Nick and Grey hade just arived at the gate wen the storm hit and sudenly the gate closet and Grey askt the experiment that workt ther why and he said the gates closet becose of the storm it whas unsafe to kip it open and wen Gey heard that he went back to his dad and tolde him evryting and Nick said a grat we stuk here and its dark and its raning were are we going to stay tonight we blow all are money on that game at the fair what more can go wrong? And wen he said that the lightning fride him on the spot and he said, me and my big muthe, and thay got under a buss stop and grey got a idea and said to his dad, why dont we go too Orions house he can help us! Yeah thats a grat idea he can help us, and thay an in the derakshen of Orions house.

Orions home.

Lightra and Orion came in to Charlie and Heartwings room whit popcorn and hot coco and a werd looking book and Charlie askt, what cinde of book is that? Its a hologram book it shows you the story and reads it for you ,you just tell what story you whant to see and it tells you it hase all the storys ever made, cool!!! Ok so what story do you two whant to see? Askt Lightra and Heartwing and Charlie said togeter a story thay heard Nick talk abute. Lilo and Stitch, and the book open and bigan to play Lilo and Stitch the movie and it whas fun for all of them to see it. But all of a suden the lights went out becose of the storm so thay hade to lit candels but the story continu on and it felt a litel more cosyer and pluse the hole neberhoude whas blacktout.

Nick and Grey hade just got to Orions naberhoude wen all of a suden all the lights went out and Grey said aa grat a blackout well at lest we can see Orions house over ther lets move dad, ok, and thay ran to the house and nockt on the door, first no one anserd so thay nockt agein and Orion open the door and saw the soket Nick and Grey and said, Nick, Grey what are you doing here? And Grey said, wen we came to the gate it closet becose of the storm! Oh come in and driy off you two your all wet you dont whant too cash a colde do you, and thay went inside were now the rest of the ohana hade now woken up but thay stade in ther rooms. Nick and Grey hade totake off ther clothes so Lightra code hang them up at the figtherplase to driy, Nick feelt a litel inbarest of being naked under the blanket and so did Grey too but Orion reashorde them thay hade noting he hadent seen befor and that helpt a litel and Orion oferd them to stay the night and thay tank him for it. Nick and Grey were suprister to finde Charlie and Heartwing ther too but thay expland that thay were spending the weekend whit Orions ohana and after thay said that Lightra came in to the room whit hot coco for Nick and Grey and thay tank her for it and she oferd them to stay the weekend too. Nick and Grey thought abute it and then thay said, thay exspetdet ther inventashen, and after thay hade ther coco thay got tyerd so Orion showed them to the room next to Charlie and Heartwings room and thay went strat too the worm beds and drifted of to sleep. Charlie and Heartwing folod shortly and that left Orion and Lightra to clen up and wen thay were done whit that thay went to bed too, after thay got in bed whit Sarah, Sara and Carmen thay heard a nock on the door and it open and ther stud Charlie and Heartwing and Charlie said whit a scerd voise, can we sleep whit you guys tonight we scerd of the lightning? The grup of experiments lookt at one and a nuder and thay all smield and said, ok get it then ther is more then inufe room for your bothef! And after thay heard that Charlie and Heartwing crowed in to the huge bed and Heartwing lade him next to Lightra and fel a sleep and Charlie lade him self an the oder side of Orion his back that is becose it whas soft and flufy like Stitches fur and he fel a sleep to and so did the rest of the grup.

Day 1.

The moning hade come but it whas stil rening and blowing outside and Charlie and Heartwing went down sters were thay funde the oders wating for them at the brekfest tabel. So thay sat down next to Nick and Grey and bigan to Heartwing said to Orion. So we cant go out today? No sorry the storm is still going outside we safe here but we can stil have fun inside, rely? Yes ill show som cool stuf in my undergrund lab, and were is this lab? Under the house ill show you all after brekfest, ok saide Nick, Grey, Charlie and Heartwing and thay all contiued eating and hade light convenshasens betvin bitets.

After brekfest Orion show the grup to his lab under the house and the secret entrens that whas behinde a bokkcase in his study. Wen thay got in thay were amazet at hove hugethe lab whas and how maney invanshens ther were too. Grey went up to a beken full of pink liqed and it smeld like strawbearies and pikt it up and saide whit a smiel on his fase, mmm strawbeary OJ, and he drank it and he felt a litel funny and went back to the oder but wen thay saw him thay all bigan to laugh harde and pont at him and he said, whats so fu.... he notes that his voise soundet like a girl and he swalode harde and lookt down at him self and allmost fanted, he lookt like Green but whas grey and hade DD breast and he/she said, what happend to me? Wen Orion finerly stop laughing he went up to Gray and said, let me ges you drank the pink liqed rite? Yes! Well dont worry it only last 5 minets then you be back to normel, tank god i beleved i wode be stuk like this for the rest of my life, well you wont it only showes you how you wode look like a girl thats all, and after that Orion toke a picher of him and then he turnd back to normel and thay continude to look around the lab.

Nick whas the next one to fined somthing interesting it whas Datas new body and Nick calde Orion over and wen he got ther he askt what in the world is that? Oh thats Datas new body i finesht it a day ago she is now downloding her self to it, oh that explans the cabel helmet on her head but she looks a lot like Sarah , yes becose i bast her new body on her, oh you romatic devil you, and after Nick said that thay continu looking a round.

Charlie whas the one that fond somthing. It lookt like a windbored but it hade a smal rockt engen on its back and the boted whas made of metel and the saile whas made of a fabrick whit tiny solerpaneles in it, and wen Orion got over to him he smield and said, so Charlie you fond my old solerbored, a solerbored? Yes you see the saile turns the suns reays to power that makes the rocket work, oh cool its so nice, you can have it if you wante it, rely? Yes see it as a present for hove nice a litel boy you are, tanks, and Charlie gave Orion a big hug and went to look closer at the bored.

Now finerly it whas Heartwings turn to finde somthing interesting it whas a picher of his ohana befor the gates were open Bonnie and the twins were in it, Heartwing lookt at the picher and did not notes Orion came up to him so he got a litel statel wen he saw him and wen Orion saw what he whas holding he said,ah you fonde that old ting, yes dont you misse them? I do every day but it feels like thay whit me all the time protekting me kiping me safe and coperny, oh, and beside a person never gon as long you remeber them and kip them in your heart rite, yes you rite, and he gave Orion a hug but litel did thay know whas the spiret of Bonnie whas looking at the tushing seen and she said to her self, i misse you so mush Orion but one day we will be reunited and i can be in your arems ones more but for the mean time i will cipe my eyes on you.

Ater thay hade lookt frow the hole lab thay went up agien and wen thay got ther it whas dinner time and all Nick code say whas, time flys wen you have fun. And after dinner Nick tolde them storys of wen he lookt like Grey and whas trying to get Lilos afenshen and all the oder adevashers he hade back then, and wen he whas dun it whas bedtime and evrone went to bed. Orion hade dremes of we he and Bonnie were back togeter agien and thay were plasent dremes and the spiret of Bonnie whas the one making contakt whit him in his dremes and thay bofe were happy but strange simbels kipt poping up in the dreme that no one code understand yet but thay did not care now thay just injoyde the litel time thay hade now in drame land.

Day 2.

Eryone sate at thebrekfest tabel eating and the reing hade stopt but it whas stil blowing hared outside so thay all hade desidet to have a movie day. The ohana hade a big cleshen of movies and Nick pikt the first movie and it whas Norbit and that movie whas a burol of laughs som of the ohana rolde on the floor laughing but it whas a very funny movie.

Next whas Grey and he pikt the movie Sky High. It whas a very good movie whit super heros in it ther were fights, love and humer in and som good efekts in it too espeshely the flying schoolbuss.

Now it whas Charlies turn and he pikt the movie Zoom academy for superheroes. It to whas a fun movie and Orion whas now begining to see a paden on what cinde of movies thay liket and ther whas noting wrong whit that but he fond him self dosing off som times but the werdest ting that happend whas that he thought he saw Bonnie infront of him but she whas dead but wen he lookt agien she whas gon so he tryde to stay awake insted.

Good time to becose it whas Heartwings turn to pike a movie Dragon Heart 2, and that whas a exsiting movie, sword fights, dragons, a profese and broderly love in the end it whas anice move and Heartwing liket it alot and so did eryone ells in the room.

Now it whas Poppers Stitch turn and he pikt the movie Shaun of the dead, alot of that movie whas funny but the end part scerd Sharlie and Heartwing so thay hidde under the casho shaking of feer but Orion tolde them wen the wores part whas over. But Stitch loved this movie.

Next up whas Popper and he pikt the movie Bullet Proof Monk and that whas also a movie evryone code injoy even Charlie and Heartwing thay liket the story in it, and Orion, Popper and Stitch liket the fight seans in it.

Now the last movie whas pikt by Orion, Sarah, Sara, Carmen and Lightra and that movie whas 10,000B,C and that movie hade all fights, love, sevuivel and a grat story too and the acketer were good in it to, so realistick and all. Wen the last movie whas over it whas time for bed so thay all help clen up in the livingroom and then went to bed.

Charlie and Heartwings room.

Thay layde in ther beds and Heartwing said, Charlir, yes, we hade fun whit Orions ohana thes weekend, yes we did we shode invite them to stay whit us som time, yes we shode, well good night Heartwing, good night Charlie, and thay bofe fel a sleep.

Nick and Greys room.

Nick and Grey lade in bed wen Grey said, dad, yes, it whas good that storm hit, yes it whas we gote the shans to get to know Orions ohana beter, yes we have but it will be nice to get home to mom tomorrow, yes i misst Lilo well we beter get som sleep son, ok dad night, night, and thay to fel a sleep too.

The next day.

After a good brekfest thay all hade gon to the gate and it whas open now and wen thay got ther thay saw the older Stitch waving bye to this worlds Lilo and she lookt very happy and the older Stitch look exsosted but stranshly sadosfide and he hade a smiel on his fase as he saw Lilo go and he turnd to the grup and said, ok redy to go home now? And thay said yes and thay all said bye to Orion and his ohana and as Charlie and the older Stitch were abute to go frow the gate Charlie askt the older Stitch, why did you look so happy at experiment Lilo? Ill tele you wen you get older Charlie, ah man, and thay went frow and Orion and his Ohana went back home happy that thay code make so meny friends happy but litel did Orion know whas soon a member of his ohana he beleved he lost wode return to him.

The end of chapter 9.

Please review.

Next Chapter 10.

Bonnie returns to life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Bonnie returns to life.

The dead Bonnie returnd to the afterlife were it whas always nice it whas simperly peradise but not for her. She misst Orion but the twins did not care thay hade forgoten abute ther dad but Bonnie code not forget him she knew he misst her too, she hade seen his dremes and she hade desidet to go talk to the voicse the same one that brot Nick to Lilo and stitches world.

She came to the plase were the woise resinde it whas a plase you code not deskrive and she calde out, voise are you ther? No anser, Hello? Yes what is it experiment 149 Bonnie? I have a reqest to ask of you powerful one! Ok spek! Pleas can you send me back to the land of the living a live agien pleas? Hmm why? I misse Orion and he misses me and this is not perodise whit out the one i love, hmm i dont know i code get intrubel? Pleas i beg of you! oh ok ill send you back but i hafto make you inmortel like Orion is to so you dont die agein! Thats ok i love to spend a iturnety whit him and the oder girls he hase merryd i dont care as long i can be in his arems agein, ok the you will live agein in 24 houers but doring that time you most say good bye to your kids and stay by his side in spiret form til your body is renewd agein now go i have work to do now, ok and tanks for evryting you have don for me, hey no problem if i code help Nick i can help you, and she left to talk to the kids.

At a smal house.

James and Jessy were partyting hared wen ther mom came home and Jessy said to her, hi mom how is it going? Good but i need to talk to bofe of you! oh ok said the teenage twines and got infront of ther mom Bonnie and thay bofe said, what is it mom? Well you bofe know i misse your dad very mush, yes we know, well i talkt whit the voise and he agred to send me back to the land of the living and i will be inmortel like you dad, wait you going back for good? Yes and im here to say good bye to you bofe i go i hope your bofe forgive me but hevan is not hevan whit out your dad, dont worry mom we not mad at you we know you bin missebel sens we got here you shode be whit dad then maybe that older Bonnie will leve him alone, yes she will wen i get frow whit her, thats the mom we know and love go back to dad now, ok good bye, and she gave them one last hug and she disoperd to be whit Orion becose ther whas not mush time befor she became alive agein.

In the land of the living.

Orion hade just goten away from the older Bonnie and her so qest for a kiss but now she whas not so exstrem as befor. He fonde him self at the first plase he and his Bonnie hade spent the first day togeter in this world it whas a feald ful of wonderful flowers he sat down at a tree and lookt at the flower and said, how i misse you Bonnie you were not like the oder girls shor i love the oders girls too but i misse you too and i tink the oders misse you two and you never got to meet Sarah and Lightra. As he whas talking to him self he did not notes the older Bonnie hade fond him and she jumpt on him and takeld him to the grond and she whas on top of him and she uset her body wait to kip him pind down and she said, well i finerly got you lets have a kiss and if you good we can get rely noty and make Jack a sister or a broter, and as she whas abute to kiss him she got punsht in the fase so she fel of him but it whas not Orion how did it it whas his beloved Bonnie how did it and she lookt mad at the older Bonnie and she said, lisen you olde bat tush my man agein and i rip your arems off and beat you whit them is that understud! Yyyes but how did you get here you dead? Not any more now get lost, and the older Bonnie ran like hell.

Then Bonnie turnd aroundand saw Orion looking at her and she said, hi houny long time no see, Bonnie is that rely you or am i dreming, no you not im back and pleas dont ask me to explan lets just say ther is somone up ther that knws what tru love is, and after she said that she kisst him and he held her in his arems and she said, you cant ges how long i waited for this to be in your arems agein, and this time i will never let you go, hihi dont worry im inmortel like you, Carmen, Sara, Sarah and Lightra now, oh... but how did you know abute Sarah and Lightra? Oh i have bin cipen a eye on you, oh but its grat you back lets go home to the oders, i wodent have it any oder way, and thay went home.

At home.

Eryone at home whas shock to see Bonnie whas back. Carmen confermd it whas her wen she squeeze Bonnies shest and said, yeah it Bonnie she is the only grown up experiment whit thes smal brest! HEY at lest i dident ask for upgrades like you did! But wen Carmen did this Popper saw it all and got a nose bleed of the sean and Flurry saw this and said to him, are you ok Popper? Yeah im ok, and as thay went on Bonnie told them all abute the after life and how mush she hade misst Orion and the rest of the ohana and she gt to know Sarah and Lightra and thay got to know her too.

Bed time.

As it whas time for bed she got in the very big bed whit the oders and she wisperd in Orions ear, see it whas a good idea to get the king siez XXL bed, yes i know but now lets get som sleep, and tonight the oder girls hade agred to let Bonne sleep in Orions arems tonight and she whas so happy she whas home whit the man she loves and she sleept so peasful and litel did thay know whas the twins were looking at them whit smiels on ther fases and James said, mom is now truly happy now, yeah now lets go back to the after life ther is a big party tonight, ok lets go, and thay disoperd.

The end of Chapter 10.

Please review.

Next Chapter 11.

A day out whit Bonnie and Orion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

A day out whit Bonnie and Orion.

Bonnie woke up in the moning and she notes that she whas still in Orions arems and that the oder girls were gon. But she rememberd the talk thay hade the night befor that thay wode let her spend the day whit Orion, after all it bin a fuw years sins thay were togeter.

Bonnie notes that Orion woke up and saw him open his blue eyes and she said to him, good moning sweet heart, good moning Bonnie sleep well? And thay bofe sat up in bed, yes i slept vert well in your arems, thats good now shall we eat brekfest at home or shall we eat out this wonderful moning? Out sounds like a good idea, ok then lets get redy to go out then, yes lets, and thay got out of bed and made shor that ther fur lookt ok and then thay left the house and went into the city.

In the city.

Bonnie and Orion sat at a nice cafe eating brekfest and Bonnie code not belev how mush the city hade shanged wen she whas dead ther were so meny experiment and no gelatic aliens to intefer whit ther rease so thay code live in peas and harmeny, and the gate hade bin moved to the center of the city from the lab, and Washu whas a big popstar, yes mush hade shenget but Orion hade not shengde one bit in his personaety shore he whas now a Angelus tanks to Popper but she did not care he stil lookt the same to her untusht by time.

Aftr thay were don eating so went thay to the mall and lookt at all the stores and becose of Orion influrens so hade Bonnie stopt steling a long time ago. Thay went in to meny stors and lookt at meny items and bort som too and hade a good time, Orion tolde Bonnie evryting that hade happend wen she whas gon and she fnde evryting very interesting, as thay were talking Orions litel step sister that lived whit his mom and step dad were looking at him in the distens whit her frinds and she said to them, look ther is my big broter Orion and one of his wifes Bonnie! ( the news of Bonnies return hade spred frow the hole ohana so thay all new she whas back) and one of her friend hade never belived her that the fames Orion whas her big broter said, yeah rite stop ling Kicki ther is no way he can be your big bruther! If you dont belev me then lets ask him then, ok then, and the grup of girls went up to Orion and Bonnie and Kicki said, Hi big broter how is it going? Orion and Bonnie turnd towords them and Orion saw Kicki and smield and said, hey ther litel sister how are you doing? And wen he said that all the girls that hade not beleved her beleved her now and she said to him, im doing grat and thes are my frinds, frinds meet my big broter Orion, nice to meet you, all the oder girls bigan to giggel and said ings like hes dreme or cute or even sexy but Orion tolde them he hde no time for them now becose today whas Bonnies day and thay understudeand said good bye to him and left.

After Kicki and the oder girls left Bonnie said to Orion, you dident need to send them away Orion i dident minde them at all, no i know but this day is your day only, oh ok well shall we go eat somthing its alredy dinner time? Oh ok then. And thay went to a nice restoront that whas at the top floor of the mall, and after thay got ther food thay bigan to eat ther dinner that whas a big pizza thay shared togeter. Wen thay were don thay went in to the city were thay came acrose a dance clobe were it whas teen night and Bonnie said, thats looks like fun shal we go in? We cant look at the sine, on a sine next to the door stude, No Adults! And Bonnie said, i have somthing that can fix that, and out of one of the bags she pulde out a raygun and she said, tada a teengun can turn anyone in to a teen, wow were did you by that? In Gizmos gaget shop! ( Gizmo from Nicks world) ok how dos it work? First we turn the nob to teen and then shot, and she shot a blue beam at Orion and he lookt like he whas 15 years old and al Orion said whas, wow cool, then Bonnie shot her self and she becam 15 too and she said, ok lets go in and have som fun, ok and thay went in. The music whas grat to dance to and thay were at the clobe to midenight and wen thay left the clobe thay uset the raygun to turn back to normel age but thay cept the raygun ther litel secred.

Wen thay got home thay put all of the new stuf away and thay put the teengun in Orions spechel backpack whit limeted space, then thay disidet to not wake the oders so thay slept on the coshe and it whas a plasent night.

The end of chapter 11.

Please review.

Next Chapter 12.

Orion and Sarah on vacation in Nicks world.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Orion and Sarah on vacation in Nicks world.

It hase gon som time now and Sarah and Orion hade almost no time togeter becose of the oders and that iretede them so thay pland to go on vacation togeter to Nicks world and thay hade not tolde anyone abute it thay needet som time togeter too.

The day.

Orion and Sarah hade just paket the last of ther ting in Orions backpack and hade put it at the door, but as thay were leving a note for the oders to finde came Popper runig it whas that time agein and his wifes were in the mode for love but he whas to tierd, he lookt around for a plase to hide and he saw Orions backpack so he crald in to it, but after he did that Orion and Sarah came back and Orion pickt up the back pack and as thay were leveing Flurry came up to them and she whas wering longeray and cering a per of handcofes and she askt the cupel, have you to seen Popper? No thay bofe said, but if we see him we will tel him that you looking for him ok, ok tanks, and she whas of looking for Popper and Orion and Sarah went to the gate and as thay were walking Sarah said to Orion, man my broter and his wifes have som werd sex games, i know thay most have talkt to Carmen and Bonnie rember Bonnies cops and robers game, dont reminde me my ass stil hurts after all the spanking she gave me, yeah well lets just get to the gate ok, hihihi ok, and thay ran the rest of the way to the gate.

The gate.

As thay arived at the gate thay meet Lilo and she whas caring a backpack too and wen she saw them she smiled and said, hi guys were are you going? To Nicks world and you? the same but im going to be whit the older Stitch and Angel, well that whas no suprise you rely like them dont you, yeah thay are grat to be whit my Stitch is always besy now a days whit work and all but aften wen i get ther i help them whit the paperwork thay have and after that we often have fun exsept that one time wen Sandy axedently walkt in on us wen we were having rele fun i did tink he wode fant like that or get a nose bleed, well tinks like that can happen, then thay saw the gate open for them and thay all went frow to the oderside.

Nicks world.

The older Angel and Charlie were wating for Lilo and wen she came frow the older Angel came up to her and gave her a hug and said, Lilo it so nice to see you agein and Stitch is wating for you at home, then a mele voice said, it sounds like you got a noty time pland! Angel lookt behind Lilo and saw Orion and Sarah and said, Orion and Sarah you here to what brings you here, well we here or som vacation and fun, and after he said that Charlie ran up to him and gave them bofe a big hug and said, its so nice to see you Orion and Sarah, its nice to see you too Charlie but were is Heartwing? Hes at home sleeping, oh ok we com see you wen we finde a hotel ok, you dont need to you stay whit us if its ok Angel? Well it going to be a harde time and im not as young as i use to be! Orion went up to her and said, say no more i know what you geting at! And he gave her a kiss that turnd her in to her youger self ones agen and he said to her, beter? Yes ok Charlie thay can stay whit use then, and Charlie jumpt of joy and said, ok lets go then and he almost dragd Orion and Sarah home and all Angel code say whas, wow he becam very happy i cant wait to see how Heartwing will reakt to see them, and Lilo said, well we also beter get moving then Stitch is wating, yes he is but wen i tink abute it we almost look like sisters, yeah you rite ad to be honest wen i got here the first time i saw you Angel like a big sister, oh that whas the nices ting anuone hase ever sai to me and i see you as a sister to, and thay gave each other a hug ad folode Charlie.

The older Stitch and Angels home.

Heartwing whas laing on the cosh and looking at a foto of Orion as a baby he misst that time it whas so mush fun taking care the baby vershin of him and he wish he code do it agein one day and how knows maybe his wish willcome truw. He heard the door open and he saw his freind Charlie come in but wen he saw how whas whit him he becam very happy and flu rite over to them and said, Orion and Sarah its so wonderful to see you bofe, its nice to see you too Heartwing, but litel did Heartwing know whas that Orion hade heard what he whas tinking befor thay enterd the room and he wode make his wish come truw tomorrow becose that beam the older Leroy uset on him befor hade stayde in his body and now he code us it to turn into a baby wen ever he wanted. Charlie showd them to ther room and Orion and Sarah got sedel in and wen thay were alone Orion tode Sarah abute hat Heartwing hade bin tinking and his plan and Sarah thought it whas a grat idea and she wanted in to so she copyd his power becose thay shode do this as a cupel and thaybofe wanted to make Heartwing happy. Lilo and Angel went to the older Stitch and wen he saw Angel he askt, is Orion here to, yes and Sarah too thay are here on vacation and Lilo hase somthing for you, oh, and as he whas abute to look at Lilo she walkt up to him and gave him a kiss and he whas young agein to just like Angel and it feelt good.

Dinner time.

All of them were gaderd at the dinner tabel the dinner whas Pizza and for desirt whas Stitches favret cocenot cake. Lilo sat whit Angel and Stitch wen Charlie and Heartwing sat whit Orion and Sarah, as thay all eat thay also talkt abute what thay hade bin doing and Orion told the oders that his Bonnie whas back and thay were glade to hear that. After dinner Lilo went to help Stitch whit his papper work and the oders went to Sarah and Orions room becose Orion hade a present for Heartwing and Charlie and wen he opend his backpack Popper fel out and Popper whas fast to tel them why he hade hide in ther and thay understand completle and he also whas welcome to stay too but he codent he hade to get home and make shor that the oders did not reke the house but he wisht them all well and he went back to the gate. Orion finerly fonde the presents it whas two lage lolypops and he gave them to Charlie and Heartwing and wen thay lickt them the lolypop changt coloer then thay did to and all thay code say whas, cool and tanks, and Orion tolde them it whas only temporerey so thay dident need to worry and after that thay saw it whas late and thay all desidet to go to bed and thay all did.

Orion and Sarah lade togeter but thay bofe knew that Heartwing wode be very suprist tomorrow and happy to becose thay bofe knew that Heartwing loved babys. And Orion and Sarah knew thay code not talk as baby but thay code talk to each other whit telepathy and no one wode know.

The end of chapter 12.

Please review.

Next Chapter 13.

Heartwings happy day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Heartwings happy day.

Heartwing woke up that somthing whas grabing at his snout and wen he opend his eyes he code not belev what he saw two baby experiments on his bed and he knew how thay were too, thay were Orion and Sarah but how he wonderd and he hard a voice in his head and it soundet like Orion and he lookt at him and he saw his crystell whas glowing and he code hear him clar as a bell and he heard Orion say in his head, Heartwing can you hear me? And Heartwing said, yes but why are you two babys and why can i hear you in my head? Well im useing telepathy to talk to you becose wen im this young i cant talk and why we are babys well do you remeber that beam Leroy uset on me? Yes! Well the power of that beam stayd in my body so i can becom a baby wen ever i whant and Sarah copyd my power and we did this to make you happy, you two did this for me, and thay bofe nodet at the same time a yes to him and he smield and hade ters of happyness in his eyes and he gave them bofe a big hug and said, oh tank you tank you tank you i promes to take good care of you bofe i promes, we happy that you are happy Heartwing but dont tel anyone abute are telepathy powers ok, ok you have my word s your care taker and now i belive its time for brekfest, and he ceryd bofe of them in his armes down to tthe kitchen were he fond Angel awake befor evryone ells in the famerliy and wen she saw Orion and Sarah in Heartwing armes she whas whas very suprist and ask what happend and Heartwing tolde her evryting but leftout abute the telepathy power and she understude and thought it whas very sweet of them too. Then she askt what thay wanted for brekfest and Heartwinf said, can we have pancakes? Ofcores we can go and set down and i make them ok, ok, and he went and sat down after he go high stuls for the babys and after thay were setet he sate down rite next to them.

As the oders in the house holde woke up and came down to brekfest thay saw Orion and Sarah and thay were tolde what whas going on and meany thought it whas cute but Charlie said thay lookt cool and askt Heartwing if thay code show them to ther friends and Heartwing lookt at them and thay nodet in aprowel and he said to Charlie, i tink so but we will need a baby carriage, oh ok i will get one, and after brekfest Heartwing folode Charlie outside and in the driveway stude a baby carriage bult for two and Heartwing askt, were did you get that? Internet and it whas on sale only 1 doller, oh well lets pute Orion and Sarah in it and go, wait said Charlie and he ran inside and came back whit his backpack ful whit snacks, ok now we can go, whats the snacks for? Incase we or Orion and Sarah get hungry, oh ok, and thay were of.

The park.

As thay enterd the park whit baby Orion and Sarah thay saw Rupert and Ariel seting in the grass injoing the day and thay saw Heartwing and Charlie but thay wonderd why thay hade a baby carriage whit them thay moshend them to come over and thay did and wen thay got to them Rupert whas the first to see baby Orion and Sarah and he said, oh thay are so cute but were did thay come from i know of no one how is having a baby yet? Heartwing smield and wisperd in the docters ear and wen he heard what Heartwing tolde him he lookt at the babys and said, Orion nad Sarah? And bofe of them nodet to him and he pikt up Orion and lookt closer at him and said this is so fasenating that bofe of you can do this to your bodys, and he even lookt in a plase that Orion did not like one bitso hi bigan to sqerm in his arems and Ariel saw this and plkt him from his arems and puts him back next to Sarah in the baby carriage and Sarah and Orion gave each other a hug and then thay lookt at Ariel whit smiels on ther fases and Ariel thought thay lookt so cute togeter so she hade to take a picher whit them and she askt if Charlie code take the foto and he agred to do it so Ariel pikt up Sarah and Orion and held them in her arems and thay did not sqerm ones and Charlie toke a nice picher of them togeter then she puts them back in the baby carriage but as she did that Orion manisht to pike a flower and Ariel saw it then all of a suden it turnd in to a bucay of flower and he gave it to her and she thought it whas very sweet of him and she gave him pek on his forheadand Sarah then got in the way and she lookt mad at her and she smield at her and said to her, dont worry i whas only tanking him then she went back to Rupert and Charlie and Heartwing were on ther way agein whit the babys,

In a nuder part of the park.

Heartwing and Charlie tok a brak from walking and sat down in the grass whit Orion and Sarah and Charlie went to get som ice crem and wen Charlie went to do that Heartwing ask Orion, so how dos your first day as a baby going then? Pretty good but i did not like how Rupert lookt between my legs and my butt, well it whas good that Ariel saw that and helpt you out, yeah you rite oh here comes Charlie beter not let him see you talking to me like this, oh ok hose a sweet boy yes you are yes you are, and Charlie sate down next to them and handet out the ice crem, Sarah strawberry flabert, Charlie got bubbolgum flaver, Heartwing tutufruty and Orion got mint chocolate his faveret but as he whas abute to bite in it a beasball came flying and smeackt rite down in his ice crem so it all splacht rite in his fase. Heartwing whas shockt at what happend and said, are you ok Orion, and he nodet but he lookt sad he hade just lost his ice crem and he dident get to tast it, then Grey and Nick came out of the bushes and Grey whas holding a beasballbat and Nick askt, hey have any of you seen are beasball Grey hit this way an.... then he notes the two babys and said, hey thay look fermiljer, and Grey saw them too but he reconiste them and said, its becose last time you saw them thay were adultes dad, no way it cant be, and Heartwing said, but yes meet Orion and Sarah as babys, Nick tok a closer look and said, thay look so cool and cute, then he saw the ice crem coverd ball and said, fondethe ball you hit Grey, and Orion lookt mad at Grey as to say it whas you!

Grey got a nerves look and said, ops, and Nick said,wait here Grey i got to get my camera so i can take a picher of them, and he ran of leving him alone whit a mad looking baby Orion then he saw Orion tok out his now rainbow colerd wing and thay were gowing and Grey said, ok take it easy Orion it whas a accid... he dident get to finesh his sentens wen Orion fierd a green beam that ingolfte him and a moment later the light of the beam disoperd and left whas Grey but he whas difrent and Charlie and Heartwing code not belive what thay were seeing it whas Grey yes bot he hade bin turnd into a baby and his rainbow colerd pants were now a rainbow colerd dipper and all Charlie code say whas, cool then he toke a picher then thay heard a sound come from Gery folode by a foul oder and wen Heartwing smel it he knew what it whas and he turnd to Orion and said, ok you got him rely good now pleas turn him back to normel befor Nick comes back pleas, and Orion gave him a nod and fierd a blue beam at Grey and he turnd back to normel pants and all and he said, what happend last ting i remeberd whas seening Orions rainbow colerd glow then noting? Then he feet somthing in his pants and a bad smel to, so he toke a look and he said, ok wen did i make bronys in my pants? And Heartwing said, you dont whant to know! And at that moment Nick came back whit a camera and he toke a nice picher of Charlie and Heartwing whit the babys in ther laps then he pikt up the ball and said, sorry for the ice crem Orion, and Orion only smield at him and Nick said, hmm he looks stanshly happy oh well lets go Grey or els your mom will get mad at me for staying out past dinnertime, ok dad, and thay ran of and as thay ran thay heard Nick said to Grey, whats that smel? Oh noting dad just som bronys in my pants, oh ok, and when thay heard that Charlie and Heartwing code not help but burst out in laughter and wen thay were done thay saw it whas time for dinner and today Lilo ( from Orions world) wode coock her fames pizza so Heartwing puts back baby Orion and Sarah in the carriage and went back home to the oders.

The end of chapter 13.

Please review.

Next Chapter 14.

A nuder day of fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

A nuder day of fun.

Heartwing woke up in the moning and got out of bed and went over to the baby bed in his room that Angel hade helpt put togeter last night becose Orion and Sarah were to smal to sleep safly in a normel bed, and wen he lookt in on them he saw thay were still sleeping and thay lookt so cute and inersent that it wode be a shame to wake them but it whas time for brekfest so he said to them in a nice and friendly voice, Orion, Sarah its time to wake up its a buteful day outside, and after he said that he saw them site up and thay opend ther eyes and thay yande and Heartwing heard Orion say in his head, what time is it? Its brekfest time, oh ok, then Heartwing saw them take out ther wing and thay flu out of bed and hoverd next to him and he smield and said, ok lets go to the oders then, and thay nodet and folode him.

At the brekfest tabel.

The oders were at the tabel when Heartwing came in folod by the hovering babys and Angel saw this and said, ah so sweet thay look so cute foloing you Heartwing like a mother hen whit its chiks, yeah i ges so, and he sat down at the tabel whit Baby Orion and Sarah next to him. Then as thay all ate Charlie lookt at the clock and saw thay were late to meet the oders friends in town so he said to Heartwing, we beter hury up whit brekfest Heartwing or we be late to meet are friend in town, oh yeah we were seposeto go whit them to the besh today but its ok if i bring Orion and Sarah whit me? Yes its ok and i tink thay like to see them too, ok then lets hury up then, and thay ate up ther fode and went to get ther besh gear and then thay left to meet the oder in town.

In town.

Junior, Green, Echo, Patch and Grey were wating for Charlie and Heartwing and Grey tolde them abute what happend in the park the oder day and the lost of memory he hade that short periet of time none of the oders code explan what hade happend to him but wen Patch heard ther were babys in town she got exsited and so did Echo and Green too. Thay fonde babys to be very cute and lovebul and Junior fonde it very interesting he hade not got any info of how the babys belongd to but he hade heard his mom barking at his dad yestoday abute not to hode babys in a surten way in publick and wen he hade askt his mom she tolde him that he hade to cipe his eyes open and he wode maybe see them, and as Grey were ranting on abute what happend to him Patch saw Charlie and Heartwing coming but ther were somting smal foloring them or more exsakly ther were two smal tings foloring them and as thay got closer she saw it whas the baby that Grey hade discrive befor and she tolde the oders and the girls got exsited and so did Junior too but Jack did not care at all he saw babys as pooping and droling mechinse and thay cryde alot, but the oders did not care what he thought abute babys becose he whas the bigest sour pus on the island. Thay all went over to Heartwing and Charlie and Charlie said, sorry we late we forgot the time, and Patch said, hey no problem but how are you sweet friends? And Heartwing anserd, evryone meet Orion and Sarah, and thay bofe nodet to them as a greting and Junior stept forude and said, it cant be last time i saw thes two thay were adoults and not babys how did thay becom babys? Well that is ther secret and i know hove thay did it bu tim not tellig. Jack toke a closer look at the two babys then he bigan to laugh at them and said, thes two are the so calde powerful experiments is this a jock i men look at them even i code bet them, and Grey said to Jack, Jack have you ever heard of the saying dont judge a book by its cover and i hily recomend to not make them mad you dont know what thay can do to you, and befor Jack code come whit a dume anser Green stept in and said, ok inuf of this now lets get to the besh and have som fun, and thay all said ok and as thay were going Patch walkt beside Hearwing and askt, Heartwing s it ok if i code cary one of the babys, and Junior askt the same, and Hearwing sad, i dont see why not but be jentel whit them now wen thay are babys thay are very sensertiv ok, ok said bofe and Patch plokt Orion from the air and she smield and said to him, dont be scerd Orion im just caring you so that you dont get tierd befor we resh the besh by the way you so cute as a baby and all i know abute you i lernd from Grey wen he tolde us in clase and im a big fan of yours, and as she whas talking to Orion Junior whas careing Sarah and all he code say whas, i feel you are not like any experiment i meet befor but you and Orion are very simeler and you bofe were destend to whit each other and i have a feeling you and Orion have a very speshel desterny togeter, and thay all continud walking and Green and Echo were doing sely fases at the baby and trying to make them laugh but the only ting the babys did whas look at them like thay were crazy so thay stop doing it.

At the Besh.

As thay resh the besh the grupp sat up ther tings and went of to have fun but Heartwing stayd whit baby Orion and Sara but Orion tolde him that he dident have to misse out on the fun becose of them and thay code manish a litel wielde by them self, so Heartwing joind in on a game of volleboll and Sara and Orion bigan to bulde a sand casel and as thay were doing this Patch desidet to cipe a eye on them so she sat down on her towel and lookt on as thay made a huge sand casel, but as thay were don whit it Jack smasht it and that whas a big misstak on his be hafe, becose after he did it he said to them, ha i smasht your casel what are you going to do abute it? Patch whas abute to yell at him and go over to him but whas stopt by Grey and he said to her, look and see, all of a suden she saw Orions paw glowing and he tusht the sand Jack whas standing on and Jack sank in the sand and it went up to his head and it went so fast so wen it whas dun jack said, what the.. how did this happen, then he saw Orion and Sarah smiling at him and he said, what are you two smiling at get me out of here now, and befor he code say any more the sand blasted him out like a volcano and he flu rite of the besh and landet in the forest som were, and after Patch saw that happend she code not help but laugh and wen she whas dun she went up to them and sat next to them and said good job he whas a rele a-hole, and after she said that she heard and womens voice behinde her saing, Patch washe your muthe i dident rase you to use sush language, she turnd around and saw her mother Heala and her father Dr, PL and she smield and said, mom, dad how nice to see you bofe here, and she gave them a hug and then she intredust them to baby Orion and Sarah, and Heala thought thay were so cute she code not resist but to hug them and wen Dr, PL lookt closer at Orion he code see in his eyes that he hade ones bin a humen like he whas befor the accident but he dident say aniting to the oders, and after her arents were don skwisen the life out of them allmost thay contiud on ther way and Patch said to Orion and Sarah, sorry my mom and dad just loves babys, and after she said that the oders came back and Heartwing askt, were is Jack, and Patch said, oh he hade to go in a hurry, oh well its time to go home now its geting lat and Charlie can hardly stay awake, ok i see you guys later then, ok Orion and Sarah are you redy to go home? And thay bofe nodet and thay headet home.

Angel and Stitches home.

As thay enterd thay saw dinner whas on the tabel but Charlie whas ful on ice crem so he whas not hungry so Heartwing puts him to bed and then went to the dinner tabe and ate and wen thay were don it whas time for bed and Hearwing puts Sarah and Orion to bed and gives them a good night kiss on the forhead and then he gos to bed too and fals a sleep and begins to drem happy drems.

In the forest.

Jack whas hanging up side down in a tree and whas mad as hell and he svor to get back at thos two babys if he code get down from ther.

The end of Chapter 14.

Please review.

Next Chapter 15.

The last day as babys.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The last day as babys.

It whas the last day Orion and Sarah wood be babys and thay hade tolde Heartwing and he understude thay codent be babys all the time on ther vacation but today he wode make it cont as a fun day he wode take Orion and Sarah to meet his son Senkoukura and he knew he wode like them he didet last time wen he saw Orion, Lilo and Victoria as babys, and after he whas dun whit brekfest he wode head over to him on Niihau.

After brekfest thay headet for Niihau but Charlie stayd at home becose som of the experiments ther gave him the creps thay look at him like he whas food so he stayd whit Nick today. As thay were flying over the water thay saw the island coming up fast and Heartwing said; ok wen we get ther be on your best behaver ok, and thay nodet a yes to him and thay were now flying over the island now and thay code see Senkoukuras casel so thay landet at the gate and enterd. As thay were walkingthay saw how nice the casel whas and very good decorated and Orion hade to admit Senkoukura hade good tast wen it came in decorating a home and Sarah agred whit him. Thay finerly fonde the room Senkoukura whas in and he whas at a desk and beryd in papper work and wen Senkoukura heard the door open he said, pleas dont let it be more papper work im almost buryd alive here, and Heartwing said, dont worry we have no pappers for you son, and wen he heard that voice he jumpt over the staks of pappers and went over and gave his dad a hug and said, its so nice to see you dad, and its so nice to see you son, then he saw baby Orion and Sarah and said, oh i see Orion is a baby agein but how is the oder one clanging on to him? Oh that is Sarah one of Orions wifes, oh isent she one of the sweetest ting you ever seen, he trude to pik her up but she dident whan to be seporated from Orion and Senkoukura said, i see she loves him more hen anyting in the world, yeah truw love is buteful isendet, yeah it is well you three most be hungry, well yeah it whas a long flyte over here, ok then lets go and eat then, and thay all went to the dinning area were a nice meal whas set up and thay all sat down and Senkoukura said, go a head dig in, and thay did and so did Senkoukura too.

But wen Sarah and Orion were dun thay walkt of wen Heartwing whas besy talking whit his son thay walkt to Senkoukuras desk and staks of pappers and Orion said to Sarah, no wonder Senkoukura almost have no time to have fun look at all thes pappers wrk, yeah wait lets help him we do this work befor, ok then you take those staks of pappers and i take thes, ok, and thay went to work whit all the papper work it toke them som time but thay manikt it.

Dinning area

As Heartwing and Senkoukura were talking Senkoukuranotes that were Sarah and Orion sat befor were emty and he said to his dad, dad were are Sarah and Orion? And Heartwing lookt and saw thay were gon and said, i dont know thay were here a minet agoe, well we beter look for them this casel is very big and its easy to get lost here speshly wen you as smal as thay are, ok lets go look for them, ok, and thay went to look fore them thay lookt frow the hole casel and thay fond them in the last plase thay wode tink of at Senkoukura desk and Senkoukura whas very suprist at what he saw all his papper work for the hole mouth whas don and it was all dun in a neet and oderly fashen and evryting whas fulde in corecly too and he said, how is this posybel this work wode have taken me a hole mouthe to do and thes two did it in a houer? And Heartwing smield and pikt up Sarah and Orion and said, remeber son thay are not odenery experiments thay spechel and i beleiv thay did this so wen thay are back to normel you will have som time to spend whit me, and Orion and Sarah smield and nodet and Senkoukura said, wow that omong the nices ting anyone hase don for me, well thay are omong the nices friend i have and thay are your too, and Senkoukura smield and gave bofe Orion and Sarah a hug and said, thank you so mush you two your the best no more boring papper work and i promes to wiset you in your world, and he puts them back in his dads arems. The clock rang that it whas 18:00 and Heartwing knew the time for Orion and Sarah to turn back whas neer and he got a idea and he ask them menterly if it whas ok and thay code not see any harm in it so thay gave him a ok nod and he askt his son, hey son you dont have anyting to do now rite? No i do not thank to thes two, well wode you like to come whit us to see somthing you never seen befor? Ok just let me go tell Makani were im going or he get worryd, ok we wait here, and he whas gon a minet and then came back and said, ok lets fly dad, and thay all were of.

At beach on Kauai.

The gropp landet on the sand and the sun whas seting and the time hade com for Orion and Sarah so thay backt of from Heartwing and Senkoukura and Senkoukura ask his dad, what is happening dad why are thay backin of? Look and see my son, and befor ther eyes thay saw Sarah and Orion bigan to glow and thay turnd back to normel and all Senkoukura code say whas, wow that whas incredebul, and wen thay were don thay bofe said, thank you Senkoukura, and then Orion said, feels good to back to normel but the hugs feelt good, and Sarah said, yeah thay were prity nice thay feelt good, and after thay said that thay fonde them self being hugd by Heartwing and Senkoukura, Senkoukura whas huging Sarah and Heartwing whas huging Orion and Heartwing said, beter? Yes, and then thay went back to Angel and Stitches house.

At the house

Wen thay all came back the oders were happe to see Orion and Sarah back to normel and thay were suprist see Senkoukura whas whit them then thay tode them what hade happen doring the day and that Senkoukura whas going to speend the night whit his dad and wen thay were do telling it whas time for bed so thay all went to bed and Senkoukura slept in the same room as his dad and Sarah and Orion hade ther on room agein.

Sarah and Orions room

Thay were lieing in bed togeter wen Sarah turnd to Orion and said, Orion are you sleeping? No not yet why? Well now that we are normel why dont we have som fun you know, oh you noty girl well ok then lets have som fun then, and thay got closer to one and a noder and you all know what happend next.

The end of chapter 15.

Please review.

Next Chapter 16.

Time to go home


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Time to go home.

It whas now the last day of Orion and Sarahs vacation and thay were in the garden whit Heartwing and his son and Senkoukura hade goten to know Orion and Sarah a hole lot beter and he liket them a lot and wen thay hade askt Senkoukura and Heartwing if thay wanted to come whit them home for a fuw days thay hade gladly exsepted the invetashen and thay bofe hade paket som tings to take whit them and Senkoukura whas very exsited becose this wode be the first time he traveld frow the gate but now at the moment thay sat in the garden of Angel and Stitches home and thay were injoing the nice weter.

Heartwing and Sarah were taking a nap but Orion whas seting whit Senkoukura and teling him what he whas befor and what he whas now and all Senkoukura code say after what he heard whas, waw im so glde you trust me so mush that you talk abute your past, well you Heartwings son and i trust you whit my life and i feel that i dont have anyting to feer from you and you have a good heart just like your dad and that is good inuf for me, and Senkoukura gave him a hug and said, but whit all your power and wisedem you code have bin a grat leder on your world but you dident why? Im a free spiret and leadership is not my ting to many rouls and all tha and if i were a leader then i wodent have time for my ohana, oh i understand now, then Orion saw the sun whas high in the sky and said, well shall we wake you dad and Sarah so we can get going? Ok, and after thay hade waken them up thay all went to get her tings and said bye to Angel and lilo and Stitch and Charly and thay went to the gate.

The gate

The grupp arived at the and Senkoukura lookt at the gate and whas a litel nerves he hade never bin frow the gate befor and Orion saw this and said to him, dont be nerves Senkoukura it dosent hurt one bit it cinde of fun wen you tink of it, then thay saw Sarah and Heartwing go frow and Orion said, lets go frow togeter ok, ok, and thay went frow and wen thay got to the oderside all Senkoukura code say whas, wow what a trip, then he saw the city infront of him and all the experiment that lived ther and thay came in all shap and sizes he even saw a fuw that lookt like dragons and thay were girls and he said, i tink im going to like this plase yes inded, and then he folode the oders and as thay were walking Senkoukura saw somthing in the distens that lookt like aconstruken site and he ponted at it and askt Orion, what are thay bulding over ther? Oh that is the new exstrime race trak over ther thay are bulding wen its don thay will holde the worlds race and anyone whit a fast vehicle can enter in it but the vehicle is not allowed to fly, oh sounds exsiting i cant wait to see it wen its don, hmm wode you like to try and race? What do you mean? I mean wode you like to enter in the premar race of the trak, sounds like fun, ok then wen the trak is neer complishen ill sende you the roul book so you can get started on the vehicle, ok, and then thay continud on ther way to Sarah and Orions home.

Sarah and Orions home.

As Orion and the oders enterd the home Orion founde Popper and Flurry in the livingroom and Popper whas wering a sadel and Flurry hade a cowboy hat and wen Popper saw Orion enter the house he heard Popper say telepathy to him, tank god you and Sarah are home, and Orion whas a litel shokt at what he saw and ask him also telepathy, what is going on here? Trust me you dont whant to know, oh well get thos tings of we have gests, oh and how is it? Heartwing and his son Senkoukura, oh ok i tell Flurry then, and Popper tolde Flurry evryting and thay put ther tings away and goand say hello to ther gestsand as thay were doing that Orion ask Popper were the oders were and he tolde him thay were out buying groserys.

A litel later

After ther gests hade sedel in the oders came home and wen Sara, Carmen, Bonnie and Lightra saw that Orion and Sarah were home thay all gave them a grupp hug and after the reunen he intredost the girls to Senkoukura and many of the girls said he whas cute and Senkoukura felt very fladerd of what thay said abute him and he feelt very welcome by them. Then Bonnie, Sara and Carmen went in to the kitchen to make dinner and Senkoukura got to know Lightra and this worlds Bonnie beter and he fonde talhing to them very inligtning he got to know why thay hade falen in love whit Orion and that he hade a big heart just like his dadand as hewhas talking to them Heartwing said to Orion, thanks Orion my son rely needet this time off from work, hey no problem you like famerliy Heartwing and i do what i can to help them how need it and i saw Senkoukura needet time off t spend whit his dad, but stil thanks, the Sara said that it whas dinner time and thay all gaderd at the tabel and sat down and todays dinner whas Turky whit mashe potatos, green peise and grave and for desurt whas appelpie, and it all smeld wonderful and thay all bigan to eat and as thay were eating thay also talk to each other and after dinner and desurt it whas time for bed and Heartwing and Senkoukura were sleepe so thay thankt for the food and said good night and went to bed and so did the oders.

Exsept for Lightra and Orion how were seting on the roof looking at the stars and the two moons in the sky wen Lightra said, its so nice you home agein Orion me and the oder girls misst you, well i misst you two Lightra it so nice to be home agein, Orion can i ask you somthing? Shor what is it, can you and me go out on a dinner date tomorrow pleas? Ok tomorrow night just you and me, oh Orion, and thay kisst and litel did thay know whas that Heartwing and Senkoukura hade heard them and tinkt it whas very sweet and romatik and thay bofe desidet to go home tomorrow and spend the rest of the vacation whit Charly and Grey and Nick and then thay feel asleep.

The end of chapter 16

Please review.

Next Chapter 17.

Lightras wish comes truw.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Lightras wish comes truw.

It whas a new day or more exsakly the afternone and Heartwing and his son hade told Orion and the oders that he and his son were going to spend the rest of his sons free time at home so thay were at the gate and Heartwings son promest to come and viset agein espesherly to meet the girls dragon experiments agien but now thay saide bye and stept frow the gate and Orion and his ohana stode ther and Bonnie said, ok what now? And Lightra anserd in a very happy voice, i dont know abute you oder girls but i going to get redy for my dinner date whit Orion, and she went home to get redy. Thern Sarah said, well now that im in town i tink ill do som grosery shopping, and she went of to the market and then Bonnie and Carmen said togeter, we going to viset Washu and Tom to see how thay are doing, and thay went of and Popper and his wifes were going to have a day on the town and left whas Sara and Orion and thay desidet to go home and as thay were walking Sara askt Orion if he hade anyting pland tomorrow and he tald her he dident so she askt if hay code go flying tomorrow and he said yes and she hugd him and thay continud home.

At home

Lightra hade just washt her fur and dride it off and whas now coming it so it wode be nice and shiny and wen she whas doing this Sara came in and saw her and said, i see you geting redy for your date whit Orion, yes i am and im nerves, why are you nerves? Well im going to ask Orion tonight on are date if we can have a kid i so mush whant to be a mother, well dont be nerves Orion loves you and he do anyting to make you happy and he loves kids why do you tink he hase so many, oh i dident tink of that thanks Sara, hey no problem we wifes have to stik togeter, and thay gave each other a hug then she saw the time and said, i beter get down sters dont whant to kipe Orion wating, and she went to Orion down sters and Sara stude ther in the bedroom and said to her self, Lightra will make a grat mother she hase a cinde heart just like the rest of us.

Down sters

Lightra came down to Orion and in his eyes she lookt more buteful then this moning and he said, redy to go Lightra? Yes i am, and thay left the house to have a romatic dinner date on the town. As thay were walking Lightra said to Orion, its a nice night isen it? Yes it is but you nore buteful then this night is, oh Orion im so happy i marryd you, the same here, and thay continud walking to the restorant.

The restorant

Thay arived at the restorant and thank god thay hade bookt a head becose the plase whas pakt but as thay were shown to ther tabel thay saw som of ther friends were ther like Green and Grey, experiment Nani and David from Poppers world and even Rupert and Ariel were ther having a nice dinner, and as thay sat down at the tabel the waiter came to them and gave them menys and said, i be back in a bit to take your oders ok, ok said Orion and the waiter left to pike up oder orders and as thay sat ther thay lookt frow the meny and thay bode desidet to order the Black and White spechel and wen the waiter came back thay orderd that and to drink thay to water and the waiter wrote it down and said, ok i be back soon, and he left so that Lightra and Orion code enjoy each others comperni but it dident take long til the waiter whas back whit ther orders and drinks and he puts them down and continus on and as thay were eating Lightra said to Orion,Orion can i ask you somthing? Shor what is it Lightra? Well you know how emty the house hase bin sense all the kids moved out? Yes? Well woden it be nice if ther were kids in the house agein? Hmm yes it wode what are you geting at Lightra, well Orion i whas wondering if we code have a baby togeter? You rely whant a baby Lightra, yes, well ok to make you happy Lightra and it wode be nice to have kids in the house agein, rely you mean it, yes it wode be a honoerd to have a baby whit you Lightra, oh Orion you dont know how happy you made me, and she gave him a kiss then thay continud to eat and wen thay were don Orion pay and thay left the restorant.

On the town

As Lightra and Orion were walking Lightra said, Orion why dont we book in on a hotel tonight and have som rele fun ondesterved, ok said Orion and thay went to the same hotel thay hade uset wen all the experiments from Poppers world moved here and uset it as a tempuraly living quoters. Orion and Lightra went up to the maen desk and askt for the penthouse swet and wen the clerk saw that it whas Orion he imidelentli gave them the key card and thay went up to the penthouse and went stat to bed but thay did not sleep oh no thay were making love and wen thay were doing this thay did not notes the pevert Legion hade klimed the side of the bulding and whas now geting turnd on at what he saw in ther but litel did he know whas the a mases power burst whas bulding up betwin the lovers and in the end the power hade to go somwere and it did rite at Legion blowing the window and him rite off the 80 floor bulding and wen he fel he landet in the fonten infront of the hotel whit a loude splash but he got quickly and hid in a ally but it whas then he notes he hade somthing in his b-hole and when he lookt he saw it whas a ston fish and all he code say whas, oooh that is going to hurt in the moning and it will proberly hurt more then the time when i whas young and Nick bodyslamd me, and after he said that he past out.

The end of Chapter 17.

Please review.

Next Chapter 18.

The two lost experiments.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

The two lost experiments.

It whas a new day and Lightra and Orion hade just come home from the hotel and Lightra hade tolde the oder wifes the she whas going to be a mother too and thay were happy for her but she whas tierd so she went to bed and wen she went to bed Sara went to Orion how whas in the livingroom washing tv and wen she enterd the room he turnd off the tv and lookt at Sara and she said, are you redy for are fly day? Yes ofcores i am lets go, and thay went outside and let out ther wings and tok to the air in the butyful sky abuwe.

In the sky

As thay were flying over the city Sara said to Orion, so how mush fun did you and Lightra have last night? Well we hade the same among of fun we always have why do you ask? Just curies, oh, and thay continud flying over the city and Orion said to Sara, its so nice and pesful here isent it Sara? Yes it is hey i got a idea lets fly over the forest and see what we can finde ther, ok, and thay fliw towords the forest.

Over the forest

As thay were flying over the forest thay saw a reiver and desidet to folo it and see were it went it endet at a waterfal and Sara saw somthing at the base of it and said to Orion, look Orion what is that over ther? It looks like a hay stak lets take a closer look, and thay landet beside it and inded it whas a hay stak but Orion fond fot prints in the grass and a red/blue hear on the grund and he said, hmm it looks like a experiment whas here resently but i never see this hear coler befor and why wode he or she be way out here? Then bofe Sara and Orion crystell bigan to glow warning them that ther whas a experiment ner them and Sara said, its stil here somwere, then thay heard somthing in the bushes and Orion turnd him self invisebul and gos in the bushes and brings out a experiment strugeling in his arems it looks like Leroy and Stitch if you hade slist them in hafe and glode the wrong sides togeter, and Sara said to Orion, how or what is he, i dont know but we beter calme him down, and after he said that ther crystells glowd green and the experiment calmed down so Orion puts him down and Sara askt the new experiment, what is you name, its Mixed breed and pleas dont hurt me i don noting wrong, dont worry we will not hurt you but why are you here? I live here this is my hay bed, oh but dont you get lonly living in the forest by your self? No my broder lives neer by, oh and what is his name? Mixed and he lives in a scery house over ther, and he points at the distens, i can show you the way, ok led on said Orion and they folod Mixed breed.

At Mixed house

Mixed lookt like Mixed breed only he whas yellow and green and he whas seting outside house singing a old contry song wen he saw his broter Mixed breed coming out of the bushes whit two experiments he hade never see befor so he got up and went over to his broter and said, hey bro how are thay? And he ansed, i dont know i meet them at my hay bed or shode i say thay landet at my bed, oh wel im Mixed Mixed breeds brother and you two are? Orion stept forud and said, im Orion and this is one of my buteyful and smart wifes Sara, oh nice to meet you two were did you two come from? We came from the city that lise north from here, wait when whas a city bulit in the north the only ting in the north whas the olde ruens, well ther is a city ther now but tell us why are you bofe living out here, and Mixed tolde the that thay ones lived in a wilish but thay were teste so mush that thay left the it and moved out here and he told also the his brother whas afrade of house becose he hade heard to many ghost storys abute houses and that he whas very shy too. And after he hade tolde them all this Orio and Sara feelt sorry for them and thay oferd to help Mixed breed to get over his problem and thay oferd even Mixed to come whit them and he said yes but he tolde them that Mixed breed only sleept on his hay bed and Orion said, no problem we bring it whit us, and Mixed ask how and he said teleportashen and he said oh and he went to get som stuff from his house and then thay all went to Mixed breeds hay stak and Mixed breed got on it and so did Mixed and bofe Orion and Sara tusht it and ther Angelus marks showd and thay glowd oreng an thay all incloding the hay stak teleprted away.

Gestroom in Sara and Orions home

Sudeny ther whas a flash of light and the grupp and the hay stak were in the room and Mixed breed wode not lev his bed but Mixed lookt out the window and whas amzet to see the lights of the city and then then Orion said, ok its late you two beter get som sleep becose its going to be a long day tomorrow, Mixed nodet his head and got in one of the beds but Mixed breed went strat to sleep on his hay bed but he lookt like he whas colde so Sara and Orion gave him a pilow and a blanket and he uset them and he said thank you to them and feel a sleep to just like his broter and Sara and Orion went to ther bedroom to get som sleep too becose it wode be a long day tomorrow.

The end of chapter 18.

Please review.

Next Chapter 19,

A long day of lerning and a suprise in the evning.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19,

A long day of lerning and a suprise in the evning.

The sun whas rising and it shinde frow the window of Mixed and Mixed breed room and wen thay woke up thay saw that Sara and Orion were alredy ther whit ther brekfest and the two broders bigan to eat and Orion said to them, eat you two we got a lot to do today, and thay continud eating.

Wen thay were don Sara tok the dishes and Orion sat down next to Mixed breed and said; ok the first ting we going to do is to get ride of your feer of houses so lets begin do you tink this room is scery? N n n no its not! Good becose it a part of the house now do you trust us to show you a ronde the house we promes ther is noting to be friten of, o o ok, and he toke his paw and he led him out of the room.

The first room thay went to whas the upsters livingroom and it lookt like any oder livingroom but Mixed breed saw a big foto of Orions hole ohana and he said to him, you have a big ohana, yes i do and im very prode of all of them, i see, well dose this eoom look dangeras? No it looks frendly, see noting to be afred of, i see, ok then to the next room.

Thay went down the sters and in to the kitshen and wen thay got ther Mixed breed saw the nighf stand and got nerves but Orion saw this and tolde him that the nighfs were harmles thay were made to only cut frow dead meat, frut and wegeys and after he tolde him that he calmed down and lookt closer at the kitshen thot it lookt nice and clen in here but that whas ovies that it wode be clen becose thay preperd food in this room. Then Orion said, ok now you seen this room on to the next.

And the next room whas the diningroom and Mixed breed lookt at the huge tabel and he said, you got a very big tebel, yes we hafto after all we a big ohana, oh but it is very nice in here to, and Sara said, well thank you it whas me how decoradet in here, i see and it very nice, and then thay continud on.

The next room thay went to whas the movie room and bofe of them were shockt at how many movies thay hade thay hade over 10,000 movies in a cadegorys and Mixed breed said, wow ther are so many moves do you have comedys? And Sara said, yes we do its my faverit cinde of movies, cool, then thay contiud on.

The next room whas very big and ther whas traning equipment and what lookt like a arena and we the two broders saw this Orion said, this is are traning room were we tran are bodys and mindes and powers, and Mixed said, wow you got ecryting you need in this room for a rely workout i most say im inprest so whats next? No more rooms the next stop is the garden, and thay continud walking.

Thay resht the garden and bofe broders loved it. The gareden look more like a park ful whit whit frut trees and bushes nice grass flowers and even a swiming pool whit a fonten in its center too and Mixed breed liket it a lot it remindet him of home and then it hit him houses were not scery thay were safe and worm and frendly and not evryone whas mean Orion and his ohana hade prowed it for him. He then lookt at his broter and said, Mixed i tink its time to go home i finerly understand now and thank you Orion and Sara you helpt me a lot, and he gave them bofe a hug and Orion got redy to send them home but befor thay went Sara bort them a basket fol of trets and goodys and she said, a litel for your home tryp and remeber your bofe are always welcome here, and Mixed said, thanks and we promes to come and viset you and your ohana, then Orion sents them home by teleprting them and the hay bed back to were thay first meet Mixed breed and wen that whas don Orion said to Sara, we made two good freinds today, yes and i tink we help them a lot too, yeah now lets go in and have dinner whit the oders, ok, and thay went inside and rest of the day thay sent whit the ohana.

Night

Orion whas on the roof looking at the moons wen he saw Lightra land on the roof and she lookt very happy and Orion ask, what are you so happy abute, and she said, well i have great news for you Orion, oh and that is? You going to be a father agein, rely thats great news, and he gave her a hug and a kiss but after that she said, but i dont whant Jumba as the docter he scers me, hmm then i know a perfeckt docter in Nicks world, oh how? Rupert he is a great docter and he is very jentel, oh great we give him a wiset tomorow then, ok i have somone to pike up ther tomorrow too, how? Sammy! Oh yes i remeber him how is he doing? Well beter but he is going to live whit us for som time now we going to give him a new pupes and somthing he never hade, and that is? The love from a ohana and care for him too, and wen she heard she smield and thay hugd and thay continud to look at the moons.

The end of chapter 19.

Please review.

Next Chapter 20.

Lightra meets Rupert and Sammy comes to stay.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Lightra meets Rupert and Sammy comes to stay.

It whas a buteful moning and Orion ans Lightra hade just eaten brekfest and were now geting redy to go to Nicks world for Lightras apontement whit Dr, Rupert and to pike up Sammy too, thay gaderd what thay needet and said bye ro the oders and were on thay way to the gate and as thay were walking Lightra ask Orion, so this Rupert felo is he a nice docter? Oh yes one of the nices you ever ok i know you only meet Jumba but trust me he is one of the nices, i always trust you Orion now lets hurry, ok, and thay rane the rest of the way.

Nicks world

Rupert whas making evryting redy for his next apotement wen Charlie came in and he lookt like he hade bin in a fight and Rupert said, oh dear what happend to you Charlie? It whas Pitt and his gang he stol my bick and bet me up in the proses, oh that Pitt he is always a trubel maker, and after Rupert said that he fixt up Charlie and wen he whas doing that Charlie saw that Rupert hade taken out the CTG meshin and he askt Rupert, how is pregnant? Oh Lightra one of Orions wifes and thay whant me to deliver it, wow and is Orion coming too? I tink so! Oh i got to go tel Heartwing that Orion is coming, ok but let me pash you up first ok, ok, and wen he whas don Charlie ran of to tel his friends and Rupert said to him self, that kid is always happy wen friends come to are world but how isent, and he went back to work.

The gate

Orion and Lightra came frow the gate to Nicks world and the first one thay saw whas Nick him self and Nick saw them and went up to them and said, hey guys long time no see what brings you two love birds here, and Orion anserd, well we are here for a docters oputement whit Rupert and to pik up Sammy he is staying whit use for a wierld, oh well i see you two later then and say hi to Rupert from me ok, ok and thay went ther sepret ways, Orion and Lightra went to Rupert and Nick well lets say he went to his one truw love.

Ruperts clinic

Ther whas a noch on Ruperts door and he opend it and smield and said, riet on time Orion and Lightra come in and lets have a look at that litel bundel of joye , as thay enterd Rupert saw that Lightra whas nerves and he said, dise is your first one ha? Yes, well dont be nerves im very gentel, oh ok , then she lade down on the the bed and Rupert turnd on the meshen and he saw Orion whas holding Lightras paw to conferd her and hethot it whas sweet of Orion to coferd his wife then he lookt at the screen to see how the baby whas doing in ther but what he saw made him say, oh my that whas somthing newn and bofe of them saide, whats wrong? And he anserd whit a smiel, well it looks like the baby is develerping fast then normel but if i hade to ges why it proberly becose of you bofe energ experiments and thats why it going faster, oh so how long befor its time? At this spide most likly a week, wow, yeah but evryting looks normel and the baby looks helfy but take it easy ok, ok, and thay tankt him and said thay see him in a week and then thay left to get Sammy.

A hill looking over town

Sammy sat ther feeling terybel abute what he hade don in the past but all of a suden he felt a paw on his sholder so he turnd around and he saw Orion and Lightra standing ther and he said, Orion Lightra so nice to see you, and Orion said, its nice to see you to Sammy are you redy to go? Yeah lets go i cant wait to see Sara and the oders agein, and thay all went of to the gate. Over time after Sammy whas turnd back to his trow self he hade goten to know Orion and his ohana very well you code say he whas now a part of his ohana now too, and Orion and Sara hade help him a lot like tesh him life is preshes and worft living and Orion and conol of of his world gave him a new purepes in life thay made him the gadien of light and life ther and evryone loved him ther and he lived ther moste of his time ther whit Orions ohana and thay saw him as famerliy even Washu calde him uncel Sammy and she hade many times invited him to her conserds and given him back stage pass and V,I,P too.

As the grup were walking Orion and Lightra tolde Sammy that Lightra whas going to have a baby soon and thay whanted him ther wen it whas born and he whas happy for the bofe of them and then Orion ask him somthing he did not exspekt he wanted him to be a part of his ohana and live whit them pemently and he said, why after all i did to evryone why? And Orion anserd, becose evryone deserv a secend shans and we all care for you and we all forgive you for your past sins so do you want to be a part of are Ohana, Sammy hade ters in his eyes and then he hugd them bofe and said, yes yes yes i wode be a honor to be a part of your ohana, and after he said that thay heard claping in the backgrund and thay all turnd around and saw Heartwing, Charlie, Nick, Lilo, Grey, Green, Junior, stitch, Angel and Sandy standing ther and thay hade heard the hole ting and Nick said, that whas the most tushing thing i heard in a long time and i know Sammy will be a great gadien, and all Sammy code say to Nick whas a heart ful thank you then thay resht the gate and the litel grup stept frow and when thay were gon Lilo askt Nick, do you tink he will be alrite? Yes i tink so he is going to part of a ohana that is ful whit love and careing for one and a noder he will fit in just fine.

The end of chapter 20.

Please review.

Next Chapter 21.

Time for a new baby.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Time for a new baby.

Wen thay got home Sammy whas greted whit opend arms by the ohana and as the week went on the pregnesy continud and it went as Rupert hade predikted but Lightra did not care she thot it feelt wonderful to have a life that Orion and her made togeter grow inside of her. But now we jump to the day that thay were going back to Ruperts clinic becose the time of burf whas growing neer. As thay were going to the clinic Sammy whas whit them to by recust and he whas helping Orion to cary Lightra becose she hade a litel trubel walking becose of her bely and she code not see her feet eder.

As thay resht the clinic thay meet Sandy and Grey at the head desk. Grey whas ther wolentering as he use to do for his friend Rupert wen thay saw the grup Grey said, ah rite on time the docter is waiting for you, and after he said that Lightra bigan to get stomic pains and she said its time and thay hurryd in but Sammy stade in wating room outside the delivery room, as Rupert got redy Orion held Lightras paw to show her that he whas ther for her and she cryd out as she feelt the baby whas coming but as she cryd out lage amongs of electricity shot out of her body and it made all the meshens in the clinc blow up and all lights too and the power went out also so thay hade to swesh to reserv power and lights and after that whas don by Grey, Rupert code now see the baby and said, its almost out just one more push Lightra wen i cont to 3 push whit all you got ok, ok, 1..2..3 push,

and she did as tolde and pusht as hard as she code and the baby came out and Rupert cort it and the babys crys code be hear all the way out to the wating room. Ariel whas ther to and she helpt Rupert by clining of the baby and seeing that it whas helfy to and it whas and wen the baby whas clen and wayd Rupert came back whit it to Lighra and Orion and said, congratulate you two its a helfy baby girl, and he gave her to Lightra how hade ters of joy in her eyes as she lookt at hers and Orions new doter in her armes and she said, im so happy and i have a perfeckt name for her, and what name is that Lightra, askt Orion, latina! Its a geat name honey, and then thay kisst and after that Orion askt Rupert if he code get Sammy and he did.

Wen Sammy came in thay tolde him to set on the bedand wen he did that Orion said, Lightra and me have bin talking and we whant you to be latinas godfather, me why? Askt Sammy, you ohana now and we trust you and you wode make a grate godfather for her, then i exsept the honor of being her godfather, thanks Sammy. Then Orion saw Rupert whas sweping up parts of the meshens that blow up and Orion helpt him and when that whas don Orion said, thanks Rupert for all your help and dont worry abut the meshens and the lights that blow up new ones are on the way thay be here to instal it in 10 minets and it wont cast you a dime, wow thanks but how is that posebel, well ther i work we make thos meshens whit no trubel at all, but still thank you.

And after Lightra regan her stringf thay got redy to go home but befor thay went thay gave Rupert a inventashen to a dinner party and the invetashe said that he code bring as many friends he whanted and Rupert smield at that as he saw them go and he wawed bye and said, dont worry i come whit the hole famerliy and lots of friends to, and Orion said, we conting on it, and then Lightra, Orion and Sammy went home to ther ohana and Rupert turnd to Ariel and said, ges how is invited to a dinner party and gets to bring as many as he whants, and Ariel jumpt of joy and hugd her huseben.

The end of chapter 21.

Please review.

Next Chapter 22.

The dinner party.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

The dinner party.

It whas the day of the dinner party and evryone whas geting redy for the gests thay hade clend the house and made all the food redy bofe meat and vegetaryen dishes and the tabel whas set to and thay were now geting in ther nices cloths thay hade or shode i say colers that made cloths and thay hade put the baby to bed yes evryting whas redy ther.

Nicks world

Rupert and Junior hade goten ther suts on and whas wating for ther wifes to get redy bur then ther whas a ring on the door and Rupert opend it and ther friends were ther and thay were, Nick, Lilo, Grey, Stitch, Angel, Bonnie, Clyde, Jack, Legion, Belle, Sandy, Grendella, Chopsuey, Carmen, Senkoukura, Charlie and Heartwing and thay all were nicly drest and redy to go then Ariel and Green came out, Ariel whas wering a blue long dress a red peral neckless, and Green whas wering a red long dress whit a open back and she hade a mode neckless thay bofe lookt butiful and Rupertaskt them all are you all redy to go? And thay all said, yeah! So thay all went to the gate in a big grupp.

Orions world

Thay all came frow the gate and thay saw it whas night but thay all knew the way to the house so thay walkt togeter ther.

Orions home

Evryting whas set now and thay lide the last candel on the babel and thay heard the door bell and Sarah said, oh the gests are here ill go open for them, and she went to the door and opend it for the gests and thay all came in and thay were gredet by the Ohana and after the grtings thay showde around ther home and Nick loved the movie room and he said, we most have a movie night here one day, and Orion said to Nick, shor any time, then then all the girls went of to look at the sleeping baby Latina and wen the girls saw her thay said she lookt so mush like her mother then thay all heard Sara call that it whas dinner so thay went to the dining room.

Dining room

Evryone sat down at the tabel and Rupert and his ohana whs happy to see ther were vegetayien food to pike from and many cindes of drinks too, as thay all ate thay hade conweshesens like Rupert thankt for all the new equipment at the clinic and Lilo ask how lod the baby whas but all of a suden thay all heard a nock on the door and Orion got up to anser it but he wonderd how it code be all the gests were here and wen he anserd he got his anser it whas the older Leroy and he whas drunk and Leroy said, you all having a fansy party and you dident invite me you a-hole, then he passes out and fals in Orions arems and Orion feels sorry for him and carys him to the coshe so he can sleep it off then he gos back to the oder and Grey asks how it whas and wen he tolde them it whas a drunk Leroy thay all lookt at Legion and he said, what so i tolde him ther whas a fine party here but he brbed me whit experiment porno maezens and one whas the Angel ishu, and wen he said that thay all lookt at Angel and she whas all red inthe fase and she said, ok i whas in a porno ones but i needet the money thats all and i thot i destroy all ishus of it, and thay all understude and dropt the subgekt, and thay continud talking and wen it whas time for desert Grey saw it whas ice crem so he dived rite in it litery i mean it he dowe rite in but as luck wode have it so hade we preperd more then one cinde of desert for the party.

As most of the gests were eating desert Orion showed Rupert his study and he whas inprest at how many books ther were and ther were a lot of them he hade never seen befor until now that is.

Down in the livingroom

Jack saw Bonnie walk by fast and thot it whas his mom so he went after her and said, hey mom what do you tink of this party? At first he dident get any anser so he tushes her sholder and said, mom ident you hear me, but wen she turnd around he saw it whas not his mother she whas to young and she said, sorry kid wrong Bonnie im merryd to Orion not Clyd and im not old like her, oh sorry it whas a honest misstak, hey no problem Jack so what do you tink of the party so far? Well it is fun but i get tierd so easy, oh and is that? Well i have a wek body and not so mush musel in me, oh hmm maybe Orion can help you whit your musel problem, oh how? Wel at his head lab thay develeping nanobots that can fix any problem in the body of a experiment, oh sounds great but why wode he help me? Well he is that cinde of experiment that helps oders too, and after that the geasts saw it whas very late and many of them were begining to fal a sleep in ther sets and the ohana feelt sorry for them if thay tryd to go home in this state so thay were tolde thay all code sleep in ther home tonight Orion and the rest of the ohana showd the gests to gests room and thay went to bed and wen all the gests were fast a sleep the ohana clend up after the party and after that thay went to bed too.

The end of chapter 22.

Please review.

Next Chapter 23.

Sandy meets litel Grey in traning.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Sandy meets litel Grey in traning.

It whas erly in the moning in Orions home and the geasts were still asleep well evryone exsept Sandy he code not sleep any more so he got up and walkt around the house but as he went down sters he heard a sound of somone fighting so he folode the sound and it led him to the traning room.

Wen he lookt inside the traning room he first saw noting but smock and dust but as it sedel he saw that his hafe broder Grey whas fighting Orion in the batel arenaand Grey lookt pryti beten up but then he heard him say, ok Orion one more time i hafto get stroger just like my hafe broter Sandy, and then Sandy heard Orion say, you dont need to be stron to prow your self Grey i will only tran you so you can master your power and not to be stronger becose power is not all your broder knows that, and how do you know that? Well a long time agow i fohot whit him to prov to him that power is not evryting, wow and how won? No one did i endet the fight befor somone got hurt like you are now, then he saw Orions crystell glow blue and all of Greys wondes heald up like thay were never ther, then Orion said, but he learnd one ting and that is that a leder dosent need to be stong for to be a good leader all you need is a good heart, and wen he said that Sandy stept in and said, its truw litel bro you dont need to be strong to be a good leader all you need is a good heart and to be your self, bro you up all redy? Yeah codent sleep and i heard the noise down here so i came here for a look but inufe abute me how is your mom ( experiment Lilo) doing? She is doing well she hase convinst the G.C to leve are are planet alone, wow that whas good to hear, how is dad doing? Well he is ok but he is sleeping now upsters whit mom (Angel), oh well shal we get som brekfest now if my traning is don, and Orion anserd, yes we don for today so lets get somthing to eat, and thay all went up sters to the kitshen.

As thay enterd the dinning room thay saw that brekfest hade bin set on the tabel and Sammy whas ther whit Latina in his armes and he whas feeding her milk from a botel and you all can ges what cinde of milk it is too but anyway Sammy saw them come in and said, good moning did you all sleep well? And thay all said, yeah we did! And Sandy and Grey sat down and bigan to eat but Orion sat down next to Sammy and as he did that Lightra came in from the kitshen whit a baskit of bred and she sat it on the tabul and then sat down next to Orion and said, good moning huney how did the traning gowhit Grey, well he hase inproved a lot but he most lern he has limets but odervise then that his doing grat, thats good to hear, and after she said that she gave him a loving kiss and then thay bigan to eat and as thay ate the oder and the gests woke up and smeld the food and came down to eat and the older Stitch got his paws on a pot of strong coffe and he went in to pinball mode but Nick manisht whit help from Orion to cash him and after Stitch hade sedel down thay went back to the tabul and as thay ate Charlie askt, Orion have you ever considert to become a teacher? And Orion lookt at him and said, hmm maybe but what do i know that i code teache kids like you? well you are a Angelus you code teach kids abute your cinde and this world and how to invent things and technoleg, hmm i dont know? And older Grey said, com on you wode be a great teacher and if you were one i get to see you more and beside the kids will need to lern abute your world and its history ruls and all the rest, ok ill be a teacher then, and after he said that he got a hug from Charlie and he said, im looking forud too your first lesson.

And later on Orion talk to the older Stitch and he thought it whas a great idea thay needet a teacher that code teach the kids abut this plase and its coltsher so he wode make som calls so he code start on Monday and Orion thankt him then the ime came for the gests to go home so the ohana folod them to the gate and waved bye to them thay past frow and after the gests were gon Orion saw in the distens the older Leroy cam runing and he stopt befor he went frow and said, thanks for the food and see you later, then he ran frow and the Ohana went home and Orion did not know what new challenges wode wait on him at his new job but he knew he code fase them whit no problems at all.

The end of chapter 23.

Please review.

Next Chapter 24.

A new job.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

A new job.

It whas a new day and Orions first day as a teacher and he dident know how his students were but if he got intrube whit the he knew that Grey wode help him.

Erly in the moning

Orions bedroom

The clock beside Orions bed bigan to ring and Orion woke up and so did Lightra, Orion turnd off the clock and he and Lightra left the room so the oders code sleep in, Orion went to the bathroom to get a shower so he wode be clen first day ta his new job and Lightra went down to the kitshen to make brekfest for them.

After Orion whas don in the shower he went down to the diningroom were Lightra whas wating for him and thay bofe sat down and injoyde the brekfest togeter but when thay were don it whas time for Orion to go so he said bye to Lightra and gave her a loving kiss and then he whas on his way.

Nicks world

The gate opend just as Grey whas pasing it to get to work and he saw Orion came frow and he smield and went to him and said, hey Orion nice to see you shall we walk to work togeter? How did you know i whas staring as a new teasher at the school? Well White tolde all the teashers that a new class wode start this semester and you were the new teasher for it and meny of the oder teashers are vere exsited to meet you thay heard so mush abute you, then Grey lookt at the time and saw thay wode be late and said, oh no we going to be late if we dont hurry, hey no rush i take us ther in a blink of a eye, and he held Greys paw and thay were teleported to the teashers room and som of the teashers jump of suprise but wen Grey introdust Orion to the oder ther thay bigan to ask him a hole lot of tings but he hade no time to anser becose his classe whas abute to start.

Classe room

Ther were some studens in the class and in the front of the classe sat Charlie and Heartwing egerly wating for the new teasher and good friend Orion but the oder students hade never meet Orion befor and lot of the students were new in school and ther names were Remiel, Ann, Ember, Israel, Judah, Zeri and Charles. Zeri and Izzy thay all were sinlings ther mother whas Green and ther father whas Junior, and Izzy whas puting a bucket of water over the door so wen the new teasher cam he wode get wet and thay all wode get a good laugh of it, but Charlie and Heartwing did not like it one bit. Wen Izzy whas don he sat next to Ann and she said to him, how is tis Orion any way? I dont know proberly a old fart like mister Grey is. Then thay heard foot steps outside the door so thay all got in ther sets and the door opend and Izzy said, let the fun begin, but after he said that the buket of water froz in midair and Orion came in and his crystell whas glowing and he lookt up at the buket but to the students suprise he did not get mad he smield and said, oh that old trick to mess whit the new teasher a clasik, then he went over to the deck and Izzy code not understand what went wrong why dident the buket fal so he went under it to take a closer but as he went under it Ann said, Izzy thats a bad idea, but it whas to late Orions crystell stopt glowing and the buket fel on Izzy soking him completely and the oders burst out in laughter and Izzy went back to his set feeling rely stuped for faling for his onne prank but wen the laughter died down Orion said, hello im Orion your new teash in gate world history and rules and Angelus life, now ets see hows here when i call your name rase you hand or paw ok now Remiel, Ann, Ember, Israel, Judah, Zeri and Charles. Zeri and Izzy, Heartwing and Charlie and evrone he callde up rast ther hand or paw and after that he got to know the new students beter and many of them were suprist to lern that Charlie and Heartwing knew Orion so well and the rest of the day went smowe.

And at the end of the day wen Orion whas walking back to the gate he hade a feling that he whas being folode and he whas rite it whas a experiment girl named Time keeper she hade the body of Angel but she whas purpul and hade black strips all over her body and her stomic whas blue in coler and her shest ligt pink and she hade the power to jump backwords and forwords though in time and she hade meet Orion ones befor and he hade showne her cindeness that no one ells hade showne her and she hade falen in love whit him but she whas shy but she hade desidet to tel him that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life whit him and she tell him tonight wen he whas in the garden looking at the stars that he did evrry night and she whas nervous wode he love her like she loved him? Well she wode find out tonight.

The end of Chapter 24.

Please review.

Next Chapter 25.

New love blooms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

New love blooms.

It whas night and Orion whas in the garden looking at the stars and tinking how lucky he whas whit his big ohana and all the love in it, but sudenly he heard ruserling in the levs of the bushes and turnd towords it and said, is somone thet? And Time keeper came out of the bushes and said, hi Orion, Time keeper its you what brings you here? I came here to talk to you i have a confashen to you, oh and that is? Well ever sins i meet you and you bin so cind to me and shownd me cindes i never got from enyone els befor well what im trying to say is i love you! oh i dont know what to say? Pleas dont push me away i loveyou so mush so dont what to be apart from you, and Orion saw she rely meant it she even hade tears in her eyes and he knows he to hade feelings for this lonly girl so he did the only rite ting to do but befor she began to cry he gave her a loveing hug and said, i love you too Time keeper, you do? Yes and you will never be lonly agen i promes, ooh Orion, and thay bofe kisst under the stares and this whas Time keepers best day or night of her life becose she hade fond truw love and a ohana that wode love and care for her too.

Wen thay went inside Orion presetade Time keeper to evryone in the ohana and thay all welcomed her to the ohana and later on she tolde them wen Jumba hade tryd to make the perfect time jumper experiment and fald but wen Jumba whas not looking so hade Mixed snect in to his lad and made her so technerly whas Mixed her father but later on that Time keeper saw litel Latina thoute she whas very cute and Lightra thank her for the complumeny it lookt like she wode fite in perfectly whit the oders.

5 weeks later

wow a lot happend in that time first Time keeper marryd Orion so now ther are 6 wifes now in Orions life and Mixed got marryd to Data if you dont remeber her then here is the lode down. She whas Orions A.I computer in the begining but he desidet to make her a body that whas just like Angel and he did it he made a computer program come to reyl life and she and Mixed fel in love and got marryd too then ther is Mixed breed he got marryd too and to the only he hade ever loved and her name whas Goddess and now thay are living in Orions home too and no its not crodet in ther the plase is huge its so big that one time Nick wiset them he got lost wen trying to finde a bathroom he endet up using a poted plant as a tolet but Orion understude he hade to go but the plant dident like it becose it whas one of Sprouts kids and he sude him for wiolting his home whit well you know what i mean and wen he did it to him he bute him in the butt now Nick looks befor he poops next time hihi, but thay are all living in the same house and Orion and the rest sees them as ohana now and thay are all happy and Orion lernd somthing from Goddess that she, Mixed and Mixed breed were ones humen too just like Orion and thay all came from the same rely world and thay all hade bin somun by gods that shanst them to experiment too.

Well time gose on and Orion and Time keeper hade spend a lot of time togeter and hade a lot of fun too like wen thay were in Nicks world thay uset Time keeper power to have a litel fun like thay mest whit Jay by showing how he wode look wen he whas rely old and wen he saw his futer self he whas so horryfide that he wet him self but thay also oders ther futers but Legion and Belle did not like ther futer becose in ther futer that saw that Legion code not get it up anu more not even whit viagra wen the oders heard it thay all got a good laugh of it. Then thay meet Grey and thay saw a brote futer for him and he congrsherlated Orion and Time keeper for ther marrysh and all and said thay were a cute copel and thay tankt him and were on ther way and thay even meet Page and Orion fonde it interesting to talk to him and he fond out hi whas a gentol soule and wen Orion ask him to demostrat his powers he tryd to possessing but ther whas somting in ther that stop him and Page code not understand what it whas, when he enterd him he saw a dark dresst humen whit a scary whit and red mask and he hade a black sword and the sword shot somthing at him that sende him out of Orions body, and Orion tolde him that whas his soulreper side and he dose not like wen somone enter his body and destirv him, and to say Page whas shock when he heard dis wode be a understatment but Orion reinshorde him that he whas a good guy and he understude then thay went home.

At home

Wen thay got home it whas dark and evrybody whas a sleep so Orion and Time keeper went to the down sters living room and sat on the chosh and as thay sat ther Time keeper got rely close to Orion and said, evryone s a sleep how abute we have some fun if you know what i mean, oh i know what you mean!

The end of chapter 25.

Please review.

Next Chapter 26.

Love on a chosh.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Love on a chosh.

Time keeper sat now in Orions lap and thay lookt in to each others eyes in a loving way then thay kisst for a long time. And after that Time keeper lide down on the chosh and said, take me big boy! And Orion whas alredy hared and she whas wet too so he got in the stander poshen and bigan to enter her and as he did she mound in plasher and wen he whas almost in he feelt her bariger and he lookt at her and she said, its ok i whant this, and he gave her a nod and pusht frow it and it hurt her a litel but t went over fast to plasher wen his hole dick whas in she mound in plasher that she never feelt befor and it feelt wonderful.

After a fuw secens he bigan a stady but slow reytem of going in and out of her and she mound loude in plasher and thay bofe injoude it si he pikt up the rythem and went faster and the pashon wode soon resh it bolinf point and Orion code feel she wode soon resh her climax so he went faster and that did it hay bofe came at the same time, Time keeper sprade her juses over Orions crush and Orion shot deep in side her and wen thay were don thay bofe liede down on the chosh and wen thay hade cote ther brefs Time keeper said; this whas the greatest day of my life, and Orion smield and said to her, and it will only get beter, then thay bofe fel a sleep on the chosh and sleept peasfuly frow the night.

5 weeks later.

Time keeper came out from the bathroom she hafe bi sick this last fuw days and Sara knew what whas wrong whit her and Time keeper ask her if she knew and she said yes and she ask what whas wrong whit her and she said you are pregnant and to say she whas shock wode be a understatment she code not beliv she hade a life inside her growing and all she hade to tel Orion so she thankt Sara and ran of to finde Orion.

She fonde him in the garden she ran up to him and gave him a hug and said, i got great news for you Orion, oh what is it? Im pregnant, thats great Time keeper. And he gave her a hug and a loving kiss and thay knew thay will have a good futer togeter whit the ohana.

Later on that day thay tolde the rest of the ohana the news and thay all were happy for them specherly Lightra becose Latina wode have a sibling to play whit and have fun, and Time keeper thote it whas a great idea too but now she only wanted to be close to Orion and noting els.

The end of chapter 26

Sorry that it is a short chapter.

Please review.

Next Chapter 27.

Pregnancy and childbirth.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Pregnancy and childbirth.

During the time that Time keeper whas Pregnant whas not easyit showd that Time keeper code get in a rely bad mood and wen she whas in a bad mood Orion stayd clar from her becose one time she whas in a bad mood she frow tings after Orion and omong thos ting whas a tolbox and it hit Orion in the head so he got nockout colde and that whas the secend time in Orions life that happend but wen it happend it snapt Time keeper out of her bad mood and she got worryd wen she saw that Orion dident get up and went fast over to him and she saw that he hade past out from the inpackt and after that Orion made shor to stay on her good side and do what ever she wanted no mader what.

But Orion spend the most of the day working at the school in Nicks world the more time he whas ther the more he liket the peppol ther and Grey invited him over to dinner now and then and he fonde Nick to be a berul of laughts and Lilo whas sweet and very cinde. Orion also got to know the older Stitch and Angel beter too but Orion always feelt uneasy wen Angel got close to him. Then he even spent some time whit the older Bonnie and her ohana but Jacks dom remarks he code do whitout, and as always he spent time whit Heartwing and Charlie bis beast fiends in this world and he hade a lot of fun whit them spechely wen he thot Pitt a lesson that he shode not stell oders stuff. And wen he came home he spent the time whit his ohana espesherly Time keeper how misst him the most during the day.

But time went on and the day came that Time keeper wode give birth so Orion and her went to the hospital and she went strat to the delivetyroom and wen she got in ther she bigan to have pains and Orion waited outside and as he waited he saw Mixed was ther too so he sat next to him and thay talkt and it showed that Data whas giving birth too and Mixed whas very nerves of becoming a father but Orion reashord him he wode be a great father for the baby and he do fine. Then thay bofe heard baby crys and the docter that tok care of Data came out and said that mixed code come in now so that saib bye and he went in, then the docter that tok care Time keeper came and tolde him that he code come in now, so he went in, wen he came to Time keeper he saw she whas holding a litel baby experiment girl that lookt like her mother but she hade her fathers eyes, and wen Time keeper saw him came up to her she said, look Orina its daddy, and after she said that Orion sat down beasid Time keeper and thay talk and a litel later wen she regand her stringf thay left the hospital and went home whit litel Orina.

Wen thay got home evryone whanted to see the baby and thay all did and after that thay put her in the babys bedroom so she code get some sleep and so did Time keeper too becose it hade bin a long day. After she went to bed Orion went up to the roof to clar his head and to look at the stars and wen he whas up ther he notest somthing strang the bares on the frish air went hade bin ript off and wen he lookt closer he found a pis of yellow green fur and a fot print and juging by its size and form it hade to be a experiment and a femal and the fur pis hade the smels of the forest and feer like this femal whas scerd of somthing but what? And why come here of all plases? Maybe he will ask Mixed abut this tomorrow but now he whas tigerd so he went inside to go to bed.

Far off from the planet

A huge space shipp whas flying towords the planet and in that she shipp whas a femal hamster like alien and she whas not alone she hade beside her a experiment that lookt just like Orion only he hade blood red eyes and his crystell was black and he whas evil in carnent he lookt at his mistres and said, mistres wen are we going to attack this weeklins? Soon Carneg but are army most be finisht so we can take over and then Orion will say for what he did to my older broder Hamsterviel and to tink i clond you from his DNA but i made you the evil to the core and you will kill him hahahaha, as you wish mistres Eva von Hamsterviel as you wish!!!

The end of chaper 27.

Please review.

Next Chapter 28.

Helping and faling in love all over agien.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Helping and faling in love all over agien.

It hase gon a fuw week now and Orion hade talkt to Mixed abute the fur he fond on the roof but wen Mixed saw it he becam pail in the fase and went of looking for somthing but Orion dident know what. Time went on but Orion bigan to notes stansk tings bigan to hapen in the house first of all he bigan to hear stransh sounds in the night and one time he folod the sound and it led him to the kitshen andhe fond that it whas emty but the trashcan hade bin nock over and ther were the same foot prints as he hade seen on the roof befor but ther were no sines of were the calprit went so he clend up the mes and went back to bed but as he went he hade the feeling that he whas being washt but how he code not say.

And the nights that folod were the same but in difrent rooms and difrent items like plants and oder stuff, but one day Goddess calde a famerliy meeting and wen evtyone hade gaderd in the up sters livingroom she said, ok i callde this meeting becose sime one hase bin eating all the soup in the house and how i know somone hase bin eating them well look at this, and she heald a hafe eatenbarr of soup and you code clarly see the theef marks in it and Orion spoted the same cinde of fur he hade fond on the roof and that made him ask Mixed if he knew somthing abute this? And now Mixed hade to come to the oders and he said, its her, how? She is a experiment girl i made from parets of all the time jumping experments Jumba made that faild and died and she is not dangeres only fritend, but how did she get here? Well she came whit us on the ship we bult but as we enterd the atmosver the ship brok up and she whas fron off i thot she hade died wen we got seporadet in the crash, well she is here in the house some were but how will we finde her, well she most be hungry that is why she hase eaten the soup, hmmm then if we put out food she will come to us, well es but she gets scerd easy, hmm well then if its only you and me in the room then? That can work!

A litel later Sara hade help them whit the food and thay made a stack dinner whit all the triming and the oders left the house. Orion hid up on the seling and ade him self invisebul as for Mixed he hid behinde the cosh in the up sters living room were thay hade plast the dinner and the smel from it fuld the house and thay dident need to wait long befor thay heard foot steps and then thay saw her she lookt like a frank in stine kind of experiment her body parets were in difrent colers and you code seee that the stitches hade not heald, she went over to the food and bigan to eat and wen she did that Orion rast foresfeilds in evry exit of the room so she codent run away but she notes she whas trapt and bigan to hit the forsefeilds fraktely and as she did that Orion jumpt down from the seling still invisebul he said, calm down no one will hurt you, and after he said that she fanted but Orion cart her so she wode not get hurt hitting the floor and a litel later she woke up and she saw she whas in Orions armes and she saw Orion and he said to her, are you ok? Then she sawMixed and she jumpt out of Orions armes and hid behinde Mixed and Mixed said to Orion, you hafto excuse her she is very shy and she never lernd to talk but she understand what we say, Orion lookt at her and she code see the warmt in his eyes and that he wode not hurt her so she stept forud and Orion ask her, are you ok? And she gave her a nod in yes, then Orion ask her, doyou whant to be abul to talk becose i can fix that if you whant? And wen she heard thar she nodet very fast as in saying yes yes yes, and Orion went up to her and said, dont worry it will not hurt i promes, and whit that said his crystell bigan to glow green and the energ went out to his paw and he plast it on her head and she feelt a werd but peasful senshasen go fruw her head and as fast it bigan it whas over and he removed his paw and said, it is don now how do you feel? And she aserd for the first time in her life, i feel grat thank you, and she hugd him but as she did that she got a worm feeling in her heart and she liket it.

Later on the oders came home and meet the new girl and thay talk to her and thay got to know her powers were teleptashen and she code see 5 minets in to the futer. Orion ask her if she got a name but she dident and Mixed ask if he got any ideas on a name that wode sout her and he did he askt her what she thot of the name Tela and she said, i love it, and Mixed said, then Tala it is. Then Orion askt her if ther whas anyting els he code do for her and Tela said, well i whas wondering if you code do somthing abut my stitches? Thay wont heal up and oder experiments call me monster becose of them, ok i can fix that srand up and dont worry it wont hurt one bit i promes, she stude up and he saw Orions crystell glowing blue and all of a suden she saw a blue flame in Orions paw and he blasted her whit it and she whas ingulft in the flam but she notes that it did not hurt or burn but she saw all her stitches bigan to heal up and it look it hade never bin ther and went it whas don the flam died and laa her stitches were gon and she lookt like any oder experiment exsept her colers of cores but thatwhas not inportent but she whas amazet and so happy that she hugd Orion agein and said, thank you so mush, hey no problem.

Later that day Tela got to know the oders and she became good friends whit Mixeds wife Data and she tolde her she whanted a job and Data tolde her she code help her ther she code work whit her at the caffe that she work at and Tela said yes to the ofer and the next day she came whit Data to work and she workt as a waitress and the uneform whas of the fransh cinde and it whas cuit reviling too but she put it on and the caffe opend and the custermurs came in and lets say it went very well for them that day and wen thay were in the brak room Data ask Tela, so what do you tink of my dad? Well he is cinde, sweet ,jentul and handsom to bute, so you in love whit him? Well yes but dose he love me? I tink so why odervise wode he help you like that, you have a point but how do i tell him? Well i know he will be reading in the liebery tonight so tell him then ok, ok, then thay went back to work.

That night Orion sat and read the book World war Z in the liebery the book whas a gift from Lilo in Nicks world, and the book whas interesting to read and allbut sudenly he saw Tela enter the room and she lookt nerves so he said whit a worm smiel on his fase, hi Tela what brings you here at this time? Well i need to tell you somthing, oh what is it tela? Well i love you, and after she said that she frow her self to him and kisst him and it feelt so rite for them bofe. As this whas happerning Time keeper washt them whit Data and she said to Data, well it look like the ohana got bigger agein, yeah you rite.

The space shipp of evil.

Carneg lookt at all the sieborg solders that look like Stitch but white and hade meshin paretson ther bodys and he said to him self, soon we will destroy that world and the streets will run red whit blood of thos perfedick experiments and all this in the name of my mistres Eva and i will get to kill that humend sould experiment Orion hahahaha

The end of Chapter 28.

Please review.

Next Chapter 29.

War


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

War.

Thit hase gon a a fuw week and Orion whas now merryd to Tela now allso and evryting whas going great on the planet and it whas peasful but litel did thay know whas today ther city wode fal into caos.

Thr ship of evil.

The ship whas closing in on the plant and thay hade the ships wepons lockt on the city and all of Evas soldiers hade wacken up from stases and thay all hade gaderd on the mean deck and she and Carneg were standing on a hover platform looking at the miljons of soldiers and Eva step forud and said to all of them, today is the day i get revesh for what happend to my broter and we will crush this planet and all the lose experiments that live here too now get redy we abute to enter the planets atmosver, and all of the soldiers went to ther stashens and Eva and Carneg sat down in the capten shers of the ship and Carneg lookt at Eva and said, so its today i get to kill that weking Orion? Yes my crashen you will hihihi, you so cute wen you laugh like that, tank you now get redy to have some fun ok, ok, and he went of to get his sword that lookt like Orions but it whas white insted.

On the planet.

Orion hade just goten home from the stor whit Tela and he whas helping her puting away the groserys and his doter Washu and her houseben Tom were ther wiseting Carmen and the oders in oder woreds the hole ohana whas ther having the time of ther lives but sudenly thay all feelt a huge exploshen and all the windows on the house shaderd and Orion whas fast to get outside to see what hade coste it and what he saw he code not beliv, a ship as big as the city whas in the sky over the city and Orion saw the fighter shipt were geting the asses kickt by the ships wepens and the ship whas attacking the city and ther were truper ships landing too and he code hear the alares in the city and more exploshens, so ran back inside and said to the hole ohana, the city is being attackt you all most get out of here and to the gate! Then he walk over to the bookcase in the living room and puld out a book and a door open in the bookcase reviling a tunel and Orion said, folo the tunel it will go strat to the gate but i will conect whit a secend tunelfrom the cosel bulding, then Orion lookt at Carmen and she went to get somthing in a smal case and she and the oderswent in to the tunel but Sarah, Popper and Time keeper stopt wen thay saw Orion whasent going whit them and Popper said arnt you coming? No im staing to help the oder experiments, then im staing too! No i need you to proteckt are ohana i code never forgive my self if somthing happend to them, ok but dont get killd ok, ok, then he and Time keeeper ran of but Sarah went over to Orion and gave him a kiss and said, promes to come back ok, i promes i will Sarah, and after Orion said that Sarah went after the oders and Orion clost the tunel and seld it.

As he whas don and got out his sword the hole side of the house inplodet and colapst and dust whas evrywere but as the dust seduld he saw a experiment that lookt like him but his eyes were red and his crystell whas black and he hade a white sword that whas driping whit blood and wen he saw Orion he smield evily and sai, finerly i fond you i thought i wode hafo rip the hole naburhoud apart, how are you? oh im Carneg and im going to kill you in my masters name! And how is your master? Eva von Hamsterviel is her name and you killd her broter and now she sent me to kill you! over my dead body you will, and after Orion said that Carneg rast his sword and attackt, but Orion rast his sword and blockt it attackt but the fores in it sent him and Carneg frow the wall behind him and a grat distens too but Orion knew if thay fight here thay only hurt more experiments, so he let out his wings and toke to the sky but Carneg folode him only his wing lookt like somthing from a demon but he whas detutmen to kill Orion no mader what.

In the sky abuve the city

Orion and Carneg fothot in the sky the clanging of ther swords were heard asely but Carneg got tierd of this and his crystell bigan to glow and then like a laser he shot a beam out but Orion got just out of the way but it hit the now evacuated consel bulding and Orion turnd around and saw the hole 85 floor bulding explod in to rubel and figher then he turend back to look at Carneg but saw a fist hitt him in the fase and send him flying through a hole skyscraper and Carneg folod and Orion did his best to by some time for the oders to get to the gate then as block one of Carnegs punshes he saw them and the cansol go frow the gate and some of the cansols gareds too, but as he saw Popper whas abut to go frow he felt a sharp pain and he saw Poppers fase whas one of pur terro so he lookt donw to the sores of the pain and saw that Carnegs sword hade gon through him and ther whas a lot of blood then he saw Carneg whas powering up his beam and Carneg said, i cant misse now! And whit that said he blated Orion and sent him flying toworeds the deep forest.

Deep forest

A black Angel like experiment whit clows so shap that thay code cut through anyting and her theeth were the same but she hade one red eye and one blue, she whas non as Black heart and she whas a lony experiment the males were afred of her becose of her claws and she wisht she code meet a male that code love her and furfyl her sexyel desiers. She sat on a rock outside her home that whas a well hiden caw wenn all of a soden she heard a exploshen and she lookt up and saw a back male experiment faling from the sky in high speed and he hit the ground neer her rock and the ground shuk and she saw were the experiment hade hit whas a huge crater but she saw the experiment and went to it she saw that he whas badly hurt but still alive and he whas still holding a sword she desidet to help him by caring him to the caw and she made shor to cover her tracks becose she saw a noder one flying to were Orion hade landet but wen she got him inside she seld the cawes entrens and when she heard somone call out, were are you? you over careing wimp i promest my master your head, Carneg lookt around the crater he found blood in it but no body he tryd to smel him but ther were to many smels in the forest so he gave up and flu back to Eva and wen it got quiet outside Black heart breved a sie of relf and turnd to Orion and thanks to the gloving plants in the caw she code see Orion and she went over to him and lookt at the wond he hade it lookt bad so she toke some water that dript from the seling and bigan to clen it the best she code then she bandisht it whit a old shet she dident use and we she whas don she lookt at her work and it lookt good to her but she wonderd how Orion whas and what hade happend to him but she hade to ask him wen he woke up later she hopet, she rested Orions head on her lap and wen she did that she got a feeling that feelt so rite like this male whas the one for her that wode understand her and not feer her at all and she feelt happy and she hadent feelt that in a long time and she desidet to rest too.

In the city

The streets were emty the experiment that dident make it to the gate were ider hiding or captured by the soldiers and Eva hade taken over one of the best hotels of the city as a base in the city. Eva whas in the penthouse wen Carneg landet on the balkony and went in to her and he lookt mad and Eva askt Carneg, whats wrong my sweety? I hurt Orion rely badly but wen i wet to get his head for you as a gift he whas gon, i saw what you did to him and whit thos wonds in him he wont live the night and its so sweet of you whanting to give me his head, she sar down on the kingsize bed and said, come here Carneg i have a spechel revored for you and all you have don for me, and she gave him a sexy smiel and Carneg went over to her.

Nicks world

The experiment that came frow the gate were meet by medics and docters like Rupert, Dr, PL and Heala and even Jumba. The older Stitch got worryd wen he saw experiment Lilo whas banisht over her left arm but she ashord him that she whas ok. Popper whas whit his sister and he told her what he saw back in the city and now she whas crying beliving Orion whas dead but Seraditis reashord Sarah that Orion whas not dead and she ask how she knew and she said, a mother knows thes tings and Orion is not that easy to kill, and after that Orions ohana meet whit the older Stitch and Angel, Nick, Heartwing, Grey and Page whas ther too and the first ting Stitch askt whas, can the soldiers get here too? and Carmen ansed, no thay cant pase frow the gate. Then Heartwing and Grey askt, were is Orion? And Sarah anserd that he whas still in the city helping the oder experiments ther, then Nick said, we most help him he is are friend, and the oders agreid that thay wode help and see if thay code finde oder that wode help them too, becose this new threat whas most dangers one thay will ever meet and ther friend needet help.

The end of Chapter 29.

Please review

Next Chapter 30.

To the rescue and victory.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

To the rescue and victory.

Inside Orions mind

Orion whas standing fase to fase whit his soulreper personalety and Orion said, what happend why am i here? You here becose you got beten by that moster Carneg and you will need my help more then ever, how can you help me you are a paret of me? Yes i know but you rely use the powers i have and now is the time to use them to ther fulest and to do that you hafto call out you bonciy, ok, ok now wake up!

Black hearts caw

Black heart hade just got up and whas ondoing Orions bandish and wen she got it off she saw that the wond hade heal up completly then she saw that Orion whas wakeing up and he open his eyes and saw her and said to her, were im i? How are you? Black heart sat down beside him and smield and said, my name is Black heart and we are in my home its a caw and i saved you from that monster that wanted your head but inuf of that how are you and what happend? Well my name is Orion and whar is going on is that the city got attackt and i got betten, and after that thay talk a long time were Black heart tode him her feeling for him and that she whanted to help him in the fight and wen she tolde him her powers he agred she code help him.

Nicks World

Stitch and Angel hade fond it easy to find help for the up coming mission and the wolenters were Nick, Grey, Mixed breed, Heartwing, Popper, Sandy and Sarah. And thay all hade gaderd at the gate and were now being breft by Samy how whas sersely ingerd in the battel for the city he whas ther to tel them that the soldiers thay wode meet were soulless and did not feel pain or remose for what thay were doing thay were like zombies, and the oders understud and as thay got redy to go Carmen puld Nick and Grey to the side and Grey said, what is it Carmen? I got somthing that Orion made for you two! And she toke out the crystell and it bigan to glow and two bowsthat were white and adenticel to one and a noder but the were no strings or arrows to them and Nick and Grey toke them and Nick said, nice but how are we going to use thes whitout arrows or even strings? Well this are rashe bows you dont need arrows or strings on them just try ok, and Nick plase his hand were the string shode be and puld back and he saw how a arrow of rashe formd out of the air and all Nick and Grey code say whas, coool, i knew you two wode say that but be caerful ok, ok, and thay went back to the grupp but wen thay got ther thay saw experiment Lilo whas ther so Grey ask her, why are you here Lilo? I going whit you guys my Leroy is still in are world fighting for the city and evryone in it too, ok you can come whit us you know the city and its layouts, then Sandy came up to them and said, if you all are don talking we beter get going, thay all gave him a nod and the grupp went frow the gate.

Orions world

Orion and Black heart hade just enter the city and were heding for one of Orions lab and as thay enterd Black heart askt, why are we here sweety? Well ther is somthing here that will take care of that space ship over the city, and he puld out what lookt like a bome and she askt, what is that? Its a 0,0 grevety bome it will rip thar ship aparet like a black hole and lev noting left of it, why dident you us it erlyer? It whas not do yet but its now and we getring on that ship, how? Orion let out his wings, oh! And she got on his back and thay toke to the air and wen that got to the ship Black heart uset her claw and cut frow the hole of the ship so that got in and thay plast the bome in the senter of the ship in a went and set the timer on 40 minets and Orion said, ok the timer is set Black heart you go see if thay got any preseners and free them then meet me in the comand deck, ok and thay wen ther sepret ways and wen Orion saw Black heart whas gon he said, ok its time, and he puld out his sword and said, bonciy, and wen he said that black energ came out of his body and inglft him and his body transtfomed and lookt like a humen now and his paws becam hands and his fase becam coverd by a holo mask that whas white and red and the remaning energ becam soulreper close lik in Bleach and wen all whas don Orion said, so this is my bonciy form, then a pletun of gareds came down the coridor and saw him and bigan to blast him but Orion blockt evry shot whit his sword then sendet out from it a black anerg wave that cuts all of them in hafe and wen Orion saw it happen he said, so this is the power of a soulreper, and continu down the coredor cutind down evry soldier he saw.

On the grund at the gate

The grup hade just come fow the gate and thay saw ther were no gareds and that whas a big relif to all of them but sudenly Lilo caret a sent in the air and she said,Leroy, and she ran of and Sandy folod her and cald, were are you going Lilo, sandy hade trubel kiping up whit Lilo bur he herd her say, its Leroy i smel him he is close, and she ran faster as thay herd blasters were being figherd thay bofe resht a claring and saw Leroy whit som of the suvivers fighting Evas soldiers and thay were suroundet but Lilo got a idea and said to Sandy, Sandy can you rip out that water main? Well yes why, i need the water, ok, and Sand went over to a pip and ript it open and water flode out but Lilo toke control of it and made it into a huge wave and sent it on the soldiers and wen the water hit them Lilo froz it to solet ice. Wen Leroy saw this happend he look the way were the wave came from and becam happy wen he saw Lilo and ran up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss and said, Lilo im so happy you are ok, and im glad that you are ok Leroy, them Lilo remeberd, oh my god the oders? But Sandy said, dont you worry Lilo thay can handel them self.

The grupp

The grupp hade just finisht of a grup of soldiers and Greay shot a arrow frow the last one and said, man Samy whas rite thay are like zombies thay dont feel pain or anyting and Popper said, yeah i know i bow off ones armes whit my rainbow beam but he cept coming like it whas noting it whasent til i crusht its skul it stopt and died, then Nick said, well thay are dead now! Now lets get on that ship and put a stop to the tings but how do we get up ther? And now Mixed breed said, well ther is a space alevator over ther that gos to the ship we code use that! And Nick said, that code work, and thay went over to it and went up to the ship and wen thay were onbord Heartwing said, Orion is hear on the ship, and Mixed breed said how do you know that? I can feel his preses here, and bofe Popper and Sarah nodet in agriedment that thay feelt him too, then sudenly soldiers came and figherd at them and Mixed breed got mad and said, ok thats it i hade inuf of thos tings, and sudenly his fur coler turnd into gold in coler and he hoverd abuve the floor and he shot out a golden beam that desintegradet all the soldiers and Greay said, wow you good at this, yeah i know now lets get to were the soldiers are! And thay went of and it dident take long til thay fond were thay cept the soldiers and wen thay went in that room thay fond it to be very creepy thay saw experiment flash in tubes borg parets and soldiers in suspendet anemashen ther whas more then one army here ther were miljens it whas a faktery of war and Popper code not stand it he bigan to smash meshens but Sarah did somthing beter she went up to the maien computer and actevadet the self destrukt for the faktory and wen she did that the meshens bigan to blow up so thay left the room and desidet to go to the comand deck and on the way thay meet up whit Black heart and she hade freed all the priserners and help the off the ship and wen she meet Sarah thay talkt on the way she tolde her how she feelt abut Orion and that she loved him and all Sarah said whas, welcome to the ohana you will fit in great. The grup finerly resht ther destonashen but ther were no gareds and as thay enterd the deck Nick said, be on your gared we dont know what we will meet, and thay all agred and went in.

It whas dark in the room the grupp code not see a thing but as thay all hade enterd a huge metalic door clost over the entrens and it becam pish black then one brith light came on obuve them and thay herd Eva say, well look what we have here a grup of intruders what shod i do whit you all hmmm i know kill you all ha ha ha, then all the lights turnd on and the grupp saw thay were suroudet by soldiers that were lockt on them and loudet and redy to kill them and Nick said, we are so screwd, thay saw Carneg standing beside Eva and he rast his paw and said, redy and fi... sudely the door explodet and a dark wave came out of the smock and cut down all the soldiers but the grupp whas un tusht the grupp code not beliv what hade just happend and as the smock clard thay saw Orion standing ther in his soulreper form but Nick and Grey did not reconice him but the oders did becose thay feelt it whas him in ther but Nick said, how or what is that? And Grey said, i dont know dad but he is very strong if he bort down that door in one hit, Orion step forud whit his sword dran and Carneg toke out his and said, i dont know how you are but you are so dead, and he attackt whit the sword but whas stop dead wen Orion blockt it whit his onne sword and he said to Carneg, is this all you got? Why you! then Carneg figherd his black beam but Orions sword stopt it dead in it tracks and Carneg said, how are you? and sudenly Orion brok Carnegs sword and his sword bigan to glow red then he inpald it in Carneg but it did not hurt him but as he puld it out thay all saw a vershen of Carneg in dark energ on the blade still and wen it whas out i scremd and then explodet. Carneg feelt wek code not use his powers and said, what did you do to me? I destoyd you powers you will never have powers agien, how are you? and when he said that Orion turnd back to his old self and Carneg said, NO not you, yes its me and Eva your broder whas a killer so i hade to stop him and im sorry that you lost a brother but if you whant to live lev the ship in 5 minets, then Orion went to the grupp and teleported away whit them. Eva went over to Carneg and said, we most go my love and now, ok, Carneg got uo and thay bofe ran to the escape pods and got in one and blasted off and landet in the forest.

On the grund

Lilo, Leroy and Sandy lookt up at the ship now after killing all the soldiers then sudenly the hole grupp and Orion popt in infunt of them and Black heart and Sarah were huging and kissing Orion becose he whas back whit them and as thay all were relevd that Orion whas ok thay all herd a soud and lookt up the bome hade gon off and the hole shipp whas colapsing in on it self it becam smaler and smaler until thay saw it being puld in to a smal blackhole then wen the ship whas gon the hole disopperd and whas gon. All the experiment that hade bin hiding came out and saw the war whas over and bigan to sher for the heros and Heartwing went to Orion after the gitls were don whit him and gave him a hug and said, its nice to see you back my friend, yeah its nice to be back and i have a new wife but we have a lot of work ahead of us to rebuld the city, yeah but we all can work togeter.

The end of chapter 30

Please review

Next Chapter 31.

Rebuld and forgive.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Rebuld and forgive.

It toke time to rebuld the city but it got easyer wen the Older Stitch and the rest oferd to help them but as thay were claring out rubel thay fond the Dr, Victoria body hade bin srusht as a paret of it hade colapt on her but she hade died insterly so thay hald a funirul for her and burid her and after that evryone went back to work but during that time Sally Victoria mother (from Poppers world now bofe experiments) washt how Orion workt hared on rebulding his ohanas home and she whas a sigel mother taking care of litel Victoria and as washt him she thot, Orion is cinde, sweet and caring experiment he wode make a great father for my litel Victoria i tink i will ask him if he will marry me and i hope he will say yes too me.

As the work went on many of the oders did difrent jobs and here are a fuwe of them.

We see Nick helping Popper moving stell bocks that going to the melting plant and one slips out of Poppers paws and lands on Nicks foot and he jumps in to the air holding his foot in pain and wen he lands he get mad at the block and kicks it and in the proses corsing more pain to him self.

I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.

We see humen Lilo helping Sara cocking food for all the workers and the older Leroy trys to stel som soup from a big pot but fals in insted and wen the girls see him thay laugh at him at how stuped he lookt.

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

Tom is trying to move a reackt hower car but cant then Washu comes to him and grows rely big and moves it for him and she carys Tom whit her and he sets on her sholder as he sees her plase the car at the recicerling center.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

We see Heartwing given Mixed toles to fix the computer sitems of the city and it whas going great, Mixed clost the panol and all the computers came back to life and Heartwing becam happy and gave Mixed a hug.

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

Sally is still looking at Orion as he is working on the house and the last ting he hase to do to fix is use his Alcemy and he did and the house lookt like new and it whas even bigger now and Sally whas very inprest of this.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.

Sally walks up to Orion and starts to talk to him and then ask the big qestien and to say he lookt suprist wode be a understatment but then she tolde him why she wanted him to maeey her and he went froma suprist fase to a smiel and he gave her a nod in yes and she becam so happy that she gave him a hug and a loving kiss.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

Senkoukura and a cute dragon experiment that lookt like him but as a girl and whas gold in coler andhade green eyes and a red heart on her shest and her name whas Loveheat and thay were looking after the children wen ther parents were working and Senkoukura liket her becose she whas sweet, careing, loving and a wonderful person and she loved shildren just like him and she liket him too.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

The city is rebuld and vertone is happy and Sally and Orion have now tolde the oders the news abute them and thay were congrasherlated.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.

5 mouthes later.

Its hase gon some time now and mush hase happend first of thay found Carneg and Eva and the consel let Orion deside ther fait, and Orion talkt to Carneg and it showd he whas ready to die if thay let Eva live and Orion understud and he saw that Eva whas pregnent too and he gest that Carneg whas the father so he desidet that thay bofe shode live becose killing them wode not bring back thos how hade died in the war and Carneg whas in a way his broter becose he whas clond from him and the cansel agred on Orions deshisen and let them go and on the way out Carneg said to Orion, thank you and im sorry for what i have don to you and your ohana, its ok just promes me that you will be a good father for your kid and come and wist me wen the baby is born ok? Ok and Eva whant to now if ther is any job she can do? Well we lost a docter and she can take her spot if she wants? Oh she will, then he gave Orion a hug and then went of whit Eva to find a new home for them.

Then ther whas the hero seremony that Orion dident take paret of becose it whasent his ting so he stude at the side in the shadows and lookt on as thay were given medels and speshel gifts. First it whas Nick he whas given a plase in the conse as a anbasedur for ther world. Then Grey he whas given his one house in this world and he whas always welcome. Then Mixed breed he whas given his very onwn space shipp. Then it whas Poppers turn he whas given titel as gadien of the city. And now Sarah whas aute to resev a gift wen she told them, i dont need anyting i got Orion and that is all i need and noting ells. Now Heartwing whas up he whas give the titel of gadien of the shildren in this world and he code work at the cindergarden too if he wanted. And now finerly it whas Sanys turn he whas given a document that said that all the tek thay hade wode now be completly open to him and the reast of ther cinde and surten humens. Then experiment Lilo stept forud and said to them all as the grand consel men Rueben stans beside her, we have also cm to a ageidment that are world will joun the GF of Nicks world and we will give them new ships and crusers, and wen that whas said evryone in the room aplad and sherd and huted. Yes it whas a grand day in ther world.

Orion left the consel hall and said to him self, well this adventure is over but ther are more to come i can feel it, then walks home to his ohana.

The end?

Please review

Next story

Falling through time!


End file.
